Wonder Woman - An origin film broken into chapters
by RevolutionMan
Summary: For years, Ares has terrorized the Queen of the Amazons, the only mortal woman capable of bearing him a child, but when Hera intervenes on Hippolyta's behalf, he knows better than to set foot on Paradise Island ever again. And so the God of War devises a plan to destroy Hippolyta and stake his claim to an even greater prize; her daughter, Diana, the Wonder Woman - Script complete.
1. Chapter 1

EXT. GARDEN SPRING AMPHITHEATER - DAY

PRINCESS HIPPOLYTA (17) stands defiantly before a bubbling hot natural spring. Her unbound obsidian hair cascades over her broad shoulders. She wears a loose fitting ivory toga that reaches her ankles. Her feet are bare. MINEWA (40s), a holy priestess, detaches a silver girdle from around Hippolyta's mid-section and then backs away to where a pair of AMAZON GUARDS block the only exit.

AMAZON WOMEN observe the Princess from stone theatre seating carved from the earth of an Eden-like rambling rose garden. Presiding over them is their queen, DEIANEIRA (32). Her gown is crimson red, latched in the middle by a golden girdle. She paces the opposite edge of the spring as she addresses those assembled. Most peculiar is that the queen and princess share the same face! The queen's is older, more weathered by life, but the resemblance is exact.

**DEIANEIRA**

**Personal revival has served as the cornerstone of Amazon society since Hera plucked our island, Themyscira, from the Earth and saved our race from extinction at the hands of men. For years, we suffered as prizes to be won, slaves to service their desires with our bodies, and as vessels to give birth to their sons. This is neither legend nor myth. This is our history.**

Many in the crowd hang on her every impassioned word. Just as the queen and princess are young and older versions of the same person, many of the Amazons are similarly paired. Many of the faces are seen twice. In some cases, more than that, always different by a generation.

**DEIANEIRA**

**Separated from man, protected from their reach by the invisible horizon, we reclaimed our pride. Our island is a paradise, where no woman need live in fear and where the love and compassion we share for one another has supported thousands of years of peace. We are stronger now than we have ever been.**

From the crowd, ANTIOPE (14), is stirred by the queen's speech.

**ANTIOPE**

**Hera be praised!**

**DEIANEIRA**

**Hera be praised, sister. But we are not immortal. We are not the gods. Divorced from man's world, our continued survival is dependent entirely on the great revival. And so, when we come of age, we submerge ourselves in the spring of life. Our blood is renewed within its life giving aura, and we are reborn inside our own womb; the same flesh, but a new life. Those of you who have experienced pregnancy, carrying a life inside you, know that it is a cherished time in a woman's life.**

Deianeira eyes her daughter. Hippolyta remains steely-eyed.

**DEIANEIRA**

**Only woman can know this love. It is a beautiful thing to be a woman, and a great responsibility. It cannot be understated. I celebrate my daughter's life every day. She has my face. She has my voice. One day, she will replace me as your queen, and I ache for that day.**

The Queen again addresses the assembly.

**DEIANEIRA**

**But today we gather to celebrate my daughter's own miracle. We gather to celebrate her revival. Today, she will step into the spring and lend her blood to her womb. She will conceive and embrace life. We gather to bear witness and love her on this special day.**

Deianeira closes her eyes in silent prayer, her back turned to Hippolyta. There is a desperate sadness to her face.

In the crowd, a tall redheaded warrior by the name of ARTEMIS (22) sits with friends and companions XANTHIPPE (18) and SCYLEIA (18).

**SCYLEIA**

**Do you think today, Artemis? Finally?**

**ARTEMIS**

**Not a chance.**

Hippolyta eyes the spring for barely a moment before taking one step backwards.

**HIPPOLYTA**

**I will not condemn a child to live in a world I cannot myself endure.**

Rumblings from those assembled. Deianeira opens her eyes and turns to address her daughter directly.

**DEIANEIRA**

**You find the life of a Princess in paradise so burdensome? So unbearable?**

**HIPPOLYTA**

**Yesterday, I awoke in the same bed I have slept in every day of my life. I said the same prayers to a goddess who has never spoken to me. I trained at the stadium with Artemis and read Aristotle with Circe. When I finished my studies, I tended this very garden, where I know every root and petal and thorn as I know my own skin. After services and supper, I sat with loving friends in silence until we had drank enough beeler juice to enjoy the same stories from our youth we have told each other hundreds of times, as if telling ourselves stories was itself something new to do.**

In the crowd, Antiope sighs.

**HIPPOLYTA**

**When finally I believed my body tired enough to rest the voices of discontent inside my soul, I returned to my quarters and laid there listening to the wind chime I have in my window, and I tell you surely as the sun lights up the sky, the wind blew the same song it had blown the night before. Tomorrow, I will live the same day again, and the day after that, and the day after that, until I again find myself in this very spot one month from now. And on that day, mother, you will ask me if I find it so unbearable to be well fed, physically fit, schooled, and among friends, and I will tell you that not only is it unbearable... it is unconscionable.**

CIRCE (24), purple hair and the only Amazon wearing a green toga, stands from her seat in the front row. She and Minewa converge on the devastated queen, who appears so hurt that she can't even speak. Circe holds the Queen's arm and whispers something to which Deianeira can respond only with a nod.

Circe extends her hand in the direction of the two guards. They take up gong-like instruments and the assembled disperse to the rumbling gongs. Hippolyta is left standing on her own.

INT. THRONE ROOM – DAY

An enormous throne fit for the grandest of all Caesars sits beneath a great marble monument to the goddess Hera. Colossal columns support a golden dome overhead. The Queen stands in front of the throne surrounded by Circe, Minewa, and a small group of ADVISORS. Hippolyta stands not far away, the subject of great consternation, separate from the others.

**DEIANEIRA**

**How many more indignities must I endure? Have I not humored you? We have all suffered the confusion and uncertainty of youth. I had hoped this foolishness would have given way to peace and clarity of mind by now. How many times must we find ourselves here?**

**HIPPOLYTA**

**As often as you insist on thrusting me before the masses in hopes I will submit to pressure and intimidation.**

Enraged, Minewa breaks from the group to rush over and slap Hippolyta across the face.

**MINEWA**

**Your mother... NEVER!**

**DEIANEIRA**

**Minewa. Step away from my daughter.**

Tears in her eyes, Minewa leaves.

Hippolyta grips her own cheek, shocked by Minewa's strike.

**DEIANEIRA**

**You are my own flesh and blood, Hippolyta. We are the same. How is it that we can at once be so different? Do the years truly make us two different persons?**

**HIPPOLYTA**

**We are the same person, mother. That is how you know I am no mere victim of my own naiveté and inexperience, nor am I prone to wanton fits of childish rebellion. Do you think I cannot recognize pain on my own face?**

**CIRCE**

**What you see is the pain of a mother wounded by an ungrateful and impudent child!**

**HIPPOLYTA**

**No. I have long known that you were unhappy, mother, and I have long blamed myself. I thought, perhaps, if I were a better child... but I have heard the stories, and now I know it is a different wound that vexes your soul.**

**CIRCE**

**Lies. How little you must respect yourself lend credence to idle gossip, and to cast aspersions on your fellow sister by implying that they would betray their Queen by whispering about her into the wind.**

**ADVISOR I**

**You should reflect on your honor, Princess.**

**HIPPOLYTA**

**Let me hear it from my own mouth, then. Let me hear it from my mother that she did not once stand where I am now, that in her youth she herself didn't recognize how this stagnation of Amazon society slowly destroys our people. Hera may have saved our flesh when she separated us from man's world, but she cursed our souls. Tell me that you did not once stand up to my grandmother and refuse to take part in this infinite cycle that shackles us and keeps us from ever becoming more than what we have always been.**

**ADVISOR II**

**We were all children once.**

**DEIANEIRA**

**You do not know what I know.**

**HIPPOLYTA**

**Perhaps, but I dream of knowing more than you could ever know. Think of the flower. What you do not allow to grow will never bloom and will eventually die.**

**CIRCE**

**And a seed that is never planted will never live.**

**(to Deianeira)**

**We should quarantine her. We cannot allow her to spread discord among the children. We could say she has dedicated herself to her studies.**

**DEIANEIRA**

**My daughter will not be a plague against me, Circe.**

The Queen looks at Hippolyta. It was as much an order as self-reassurance

**DEIANEIRA**

**My daughter will continue to be treated with the respect due her lineage and title. No one is to whisper about her or question her openly. All will love the Princess as I love you all.**

Circe and the advisors agree and disband.

INT. HIPPOLYTA'S QUARTERS - NIGHT

Antiope reads from an ancient text while sitting on Hippolyta's bed. Meanwhile, the Princess packs garments and belongings into a sack. Unlike before, Hippolyta wears a more formal uniform, sewn from animal hide, like something one might wear under heavier military armor.

**ANTIOPE**

**This speaks of harvesting dark magic to penetrate the barrier and reach man's world. How can you be sure it is safe?**

**HIPPOLYTA**

**There is no such thing as dark magic. There is only magic and it is a tool like any other, used for good or corrupted by the one who wields it.**

Hippolyta steals the book away and shoves it in the sack.

**ANTIOPE**

**Man's world is dangerous. They would make a slave of you.**

**HIPPOLYTA**

**I do not believe that all men are bad any more than all Amazons are great poets, or have the same color hair, or...**

Hippolyta touches Antiope's cheek.

**HIPPOLYTA**

**...or are as sweet as the kinest of all of us. Besides, those among them foolish enough to trifle with this Princess will find my blade most difficult to tame.**

Hippolyta slings a sheathed sword over her shoulder.

**ANTIOPE**

**No Amazon has ever left the island. Where will you go? How will you feed yourself? Let me come with you. Surely, the two of us would have a better chance if...**

**HIPPOLYTA**

**No, no, lovely girl. This is my burden to bear. If I am right, and there is a life for us out there, then I will return one day soon to usher in a new era for our people. But if I am wrong, let the sacrifice be my own. Besides, you must take care of my mother. You must let her know... I do not hate her.**

INT. QUEEN'S QUARTERS - NIGHT

Over one hundred candles flicker int he night air before a personal shrine to the goddess Hera. The Queen kneels down on a crimson pillow in front of the shrine and opens a small drawer near the base of the shrine. She removes from it an unlit candle and places it on the shrine.

INT. HIPPOLYTA'S QUARTERS

Hippolyta lifts the sand and slings it over her shoulder. She takes Antiope's hand and the two of them walk to the doorway.

**HIPPOLYTA**

**There will be questions... accusations. They will be difficult. Some will slander my name. I beg you to ignore them. Do not take up the battle for me, for I feat it may prevent you from doing what I need you to do. Instead, devote your heart to your Queen. There is a hurt inside her. She denies it, but I know it is there. I do what I do now as much for her as I do it for myself, but she may not be able to bring herself to believe it. You are the kindest of us all, the most loving. I can think of now one better suited to care for her than the one person who has been able to make me smile all these many years.**

They hug. Hippolyta kisses her lightly.

**ANTIOPE**

**I will do as you ask, and pray to Hera for your safe return, and that you might find the peace you are looking for.**

INT. QUEEN'S QUARTERS

Queen Deianeira lights the unlit candle as a tear streaks down her face. She removes her golden girdle and sets it aside, then unwraps the midsection of her toga, exposing her belly. The image is gruesome. Her entire midsection is marked by as many separate two inch scars as there are candles by the shrine.

EXT. PALACE - NIGHT

Hippolyta sneaks away from the palace under the cover of night, her line of sight set on the horizon. For a moment, she pauses, looks back.

**HIPPOLYTA**

**Goodbye, mother. I love you.**

INT. QUEEN'S QUARTERS

The Queen pulls out a harrowing dagger, the blade of which is as wide as her scarred over wounds. She cries.

**DEIANEIRA**

**I'm sorry, Hippolyta.**

The Queen stabs herself in the stomach and yanks up on the blade.

EXT. PALACE - NIGHT

Hippolyta eludes an Amazon patrol and continues her march when, suddenly, a blood curdling scream rings out in the night.

**ANTIOPE (O.S.)**

**Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!**

Hippolyta looks back toward the Palace. She runs back the way she came.

INT. QUEEN'S QUARTERS

Hippolyta races in and finds Artemis struggling to calm Antiope in the corner. Antiope's white toga is drenched in blood.

**HIPPOLYTA**

**Antiope?**

**ARTEMIS**

**(shakes head)**

**Your mother.**

Hippolyta turns to see Circe hovering over Minewa as the elder Amazon priestess struggles to stop Deianeira's bleeding. The Princess runs to the Queen's side, kneels down, and holds her mother's hand.

**HIPPOLYTA**

**Mother! Who has done this? Who has attacked you?**

**CIRCE**

**(confused)**

**These wounds are by her own hand.**

Near death, Deianeira rests the blood soaked knife against Hippolyta's belly.

**DEIANEIRA**

**Protect yourself.**

She dies. Minewa gives up trying to revive her and collapses over the dead body, crying.

Hippolyta screams.

EXT. TEMPLE OF ATHENA - NIGHT

A funeral pyre rages as all the Amazons gather to mourn the death of their Queen. Hippolyta's stoic tears are scrutinized by many, perhaps by some who blame the Princess for her mother's death.

Hippolyta eyes the inferno that consumes her mother's body, observes the two coins over Deianeira's eyes, but is shocked backwards as, for an instant, the flames appear to morph into a demonic face with eyes for the new queen.

**CIRCE**

**Do not let the guilt consume you, Queen Hippolyta.**

**HIPPOLYTA**

**Guilt?**

**CIRCE**

**Over your mother's death. I'm sure a part of her knew you loved her, but you must be strong now, for your sisters. They need to see that you are ready to meet the challenges ahead. They need to see that you are the Queen your mother would have wanted you to be and are ready to lead them.**

Grief stricken, Hippolyta runs off. Confusion stirs among those gathered. Artemis makes a move to follow, but Circe warns her off.

**CIRCE**

**Sisters, your Queen is in mourning. Let her mourn... alone.**

Circe conceals a twitch of a smile to late to hide it completely from Minewa, who eyes her from across the fire.

EXT. FOREST - NIGHT

Hippolyta races through the forest as if pursued by someone... or something. She runs by a tree and snags a piece of her gown on one of the branches. Several seconds later, a dark shape stope by the torn fabric long enough to sniff it.

**HORRIBLE VOICE**

**My Queen...**

EXT. A CLEARING - NIGHT

Hippolyta exits the trees and runs through a clearing of high grass. The moon above slips behind a dark and forbidding cloud. Tears stream down her face as her legs move faster and faster. She comes upon a patch of trees which looks to be an entrance into another section of forest, but her next step sends her falling down a steep hill.

EXT. SHORELINE - NIGHT

Her clothes in tatters, sand caked to her face, Hippolyta picks herself up and runs along the shoreline as it begins to rain. Lightning crackles out along the horizon. Thunder blasts once, twice, and then is replaced by what sounds more like a great roar.

Hippolyta freezes. Slowly, she pulls from her dress the dagger her mother used to kill herself. She is afraid, but she is also an Amazon warrior, and she stands tall to meet her stalker. But when she turns, there is no one there. There is only...

She screams in pain as her right side is torn open by claws from an invisible beast. She swings her dagger around to the right, but then her left leg is mauled. Blood mixed with rain trickles down her legs as she falls to one knee, still without even having captured sight of her attacker.

**HIPPOLYTA**

**Hera! Hera, help me!**

Behind her, a feral black wolf of hideous proportions rises up on its hind legs. She does not see its bloodthirsty fangs or it shoulders morph into human-like shape. Its fur recedes into its skin.

**HIPPOLYTA**

**Heraaaaa!**

The BEAST-MAN reaches for her from behind when a bolt of lightning suddenly slams to the ground between them. The beast-man is sent hurtling backwards while Hippolyta is flattened.

She picks herself up out of the mud and turns to find a crater left by the blast. She peers into the crater to see that, where the lightning struck, the sand has been altered into a clay-like state. And at the very center, the pouring rain uncovers a small shape, that of a baby. It wiggles and cries and reaches out for someone to hold it.

Propelled by instinct, Hippolyta reaches into the crater and lifts up the child of clay. There is an instant connection as she pulls the baby tight to her breast. As if recognizing the child's origin, she holds the crying child up towards the sky. The rain washes over it and the baby begins to dissolve like the sand, but instead of disappearing back into the earth, the dispersed clay is absorbed into Hippolyta's skin. The new Queen screams out and doubles over in pain.

From where the beast-man was shot backwards, a towering man-god now approaches. He is ARES, god of war, and wears thick battle armor and a navy helmet with spikes of bone down the center. It totally obscures his face except for two glowing red eyes. He marches to Hippolyta's side and turns the now unconscious Queen onto her back, revealing a protruding pregnant stomach.

Ares' red eyes burn even redder, like smoldering metal. The brute curses the sky with his fists.

**ARES**

**Heraaaaaa!**

In a flash of flame, Ares vanishes.

From the tree line, Minewa runs to Hippolyta's side.

**MINEWA**

**My Queen! Queen Hippolyta! Queen Hippolyta!**

CUT TO:

INT. QUEEN'S QUARTER - NIGHT

SUPER: 3 MONTHS LATER

Hippolyta, sweating, screams from the agony of child birth.

Minewa frantically tends to Hippolyta. As many Amazons as can fit in the room have gathered around the Queen's bed to watch the birth.

**ANTIOPE**

**Would it not be more merciful to simply cut it out?**

**MINEWA**

**I wish you all would leave. The birth of a child is not a play for your amusement.**

**CIRCE**

**Trust us, old woman, no one here is amused.**

**MINEWA**

**Push, my Queen. Push!**

Hippolyta screams, pushes.

**XANTHIPPE**

**What if it's a boy?**

The room goes silent for several seconds until that silence is eventually interrupted by the cries of a newborn baby.

**MINEWA**

**She's beautiful.**

Hippolyta, tears in her eyes, summons all her remaining energy to look up from her pillow.

**ANTIOPE**

**She?**

Minewa cleans off the baby with warm water from a nearby basin. She then wraps the child in a linen cloth before handing it to Hippolyta.

**MINEWA**

**You have given birth to a beautiful baby girl, my Queen. Our newest sister.**

Hippolyta cradles the happy newborn in her arms, just as she one did at the shoreline. She falls instantly in love with the child, as do the other Amazons in the room... except for Circe.

Hippolyta reaches out with one hand and motions for Antiope to come closer. Antiope sits at her side and admires the sweet child.

**HIPPOLYTA**

**What do you think of your niece?**

**ANTIOPE**

**Oh, my beautiful, amazing, sister... She is a wonder.**

**HIPPOLYTA**

**Yes, she is, isn't she? Princess Diana of Themyscira... my little wonder girl.**

Circe quietly sees herself out of the room.

Close in on the baby as she sleeps.

INT. ARES' WAR ROOM

Demon heads on pikes adorn Ares' lair. At one end of the volcanic cavern, Ares sits on a massive thrown carved from the skull of a dragon. On either side, seven foot tall WINGED DEMONS stand with spears at the ready.

Circe approaches the throne and kneels.

**CIRCE**

**The child is born, Lord Ares. A girl. There was nothing I could do.**

**ARES**

**Then, you have failed me for a second time, witch.**

**CIRCE**

**The Queen, she is still fertile. You could go to her again and...**

Ares screams. The ground shakes. Circe keeps her balance, but is shaken.

**ARES**

**And touch that which has already been touched by another god? And on that island, where Hera's protection of them is renewed like her rage? That would truly test the limits of my immortality. No, I will have a son by the queen of the Amazons, but it cannot be Hippolyta, and it cannot be there. Fortunate enough for you, I have use for you yet.**

**CIRCE**

**I only wish to serve you, Lord Ares.**

Ares stands from his throne and approaches Circe the same as he once approached Hippolyta. He reaches out for her with his jagged and disgusting claws.

**ARES**

**And serve me you shall. But first, you will satisfy my hunger.**

EXT. ARES' VOLCANO LAIR - NIGHT

Smoke billows from the hellish volcano as Circe's screams fill the night.

CUT TO BLACK:


	2. Chapter 2

SUPER: 20 YEARS LATER

EXT. PARADISE HILL - DAY  
A flock of seagulls sails down from the clouds over a hill of lush green grass overlooking the sea. Artemis, Scyleia, and Xanthippe sit on the outer ledge of a fountain dedicated to the goddess Aphrodite. Crooked atop Aphrodite's marble head sits a golden tiara.

**DIANA (O.S.)**  
**You have stolen something that belongs to me.**

Artemis looks up. Over her shoulder, we see DIANA (20), six-feet tall with long black hair and eyes of opal blue. She's dressed for battle, with her sword already drawn.

**DIANA**  
**Return it or I will take it from you.**

Artemis smiles. She and her companions stand and draw their swords.

**ARTEMIS**  
**You are welcome to try.**

Artemis attacks first. Diana deftly avoids the bull rush, then ducks Scyleia's backhanded swing. She grabs Scyleia's wrist and pulls down, using the woman's momentum against her to push her attacker's sword into the ground. In the same motion, she slaps away Xanthippe's attack and pushes the woman chin first into Scyleia's lower back, felling them both.

Diana turns and lifts her sword just in time to defend against Artemis' latest assault.

**DIANA**  
**How dare you enter my quarters and take what is mine? **

**ARTEMIS**  
**Have I upset you, Princess? Perhaps you could take your grievances before the Queen. Your mother has always been happy enough to fight your battles for you in the past.**

Artemis unleashes a series of attacks, all of which are defended by Diana, but she is pushed back up against the fountain. But this turns out to have been Diana's plan all along. As soon as her heel hits the stone of the outer basin, she deflects Artemis' sword to the left and lunges right. She catches Artemis in the gut, doubling her over, then grabs the woman's ankle and spins her into the air and into the fountain.  
Diana tosses away her sword and turns in time to take on Xanthippe and Scyleia as they charge forward. She bends down, punching them each in their gut, then steps forward and tugs up and back on their clothes. With superhuman force, each warrior is flung into the fountain, knocking down Artemis as she tries to stand.

Nearby, a blond Amazon dressed in teal, LYLA (18), laughs hysterically at the scene. Meanwhile, Diana takes one leap to reach the top of the statue of Aphrodite and recovers the tiara. She wears it, then leaps down.

**ARTEMIS**  
**(to Lyla)**  
**Keep laughing, Harbinger, and my sword will come for you next.**

Lyla calms her laugh to more of a giggle. Diana bends down and picks up a sword from off the ground.

**DIANA**  
**You mean this sword?**

Artemis climbs out of the fountain and reaches for the sword. Diana pulls away.

**DIANA**  
**You will apologize to Lyla.**

**ARTEMIS**  
**I used to be the greatest Amazon warrior. I have trained an army and now you best me as if I am a small child and you are the teacher. This one laughs at my disgrace and I am to apologize?**

**DIANA**  
**Your disgrace is your own, not because you were bested by a superior fighter, but because you take that which is not your own and speak to your fellow sisters with ashes in your mouth. Yield to justice and what is right and be rewarded.**

Artemis moves closer.

**ARTEMIS**  
**Return my sword to me. I speak to you as your elder.**

**DIANA**  
**Until you apologize to Lyla, I claim your sword as my own. **

**LYLA**  
**Diana, you don't have to-**

**DIANA**  
**(to Artemis)**  
**I speak to you as your Princess.**

Artemis fumes.

**ARTEMIS**  
**A self-righteous Princess seeks to teach us all a higher morality. Where have I heard that before?**

Artemis and her companions storm off. Lyla, the one Artemis called 'Harbinger' approaches, smiling, as she is prone to doing.

**DIANA**  
**What did she mean by that?**

**LYLA**  
**Children have a way of seeing the world differently than previous generations, and sometimes the world becomes a very different place by adding just one little person to it.**

They walk.

**DIANA**  
**Must you always speak in riddles?**

**LYLA**  
**I am the Harbinger.**

**DIANA**  
**I wish you wouldn't use that word. I know you hate it. When Artemis called you that, she meant it as a slight. You should have unleashed your fury against her.**

**LYLA**  
**Do you not think Artemis has been humbled enough for one day? Not every insult must be met with a punch to the head.**

**DIANA**  
**A punch to the head can be an excellent deterrent, especially when it serves a higher justice. **

**LYLA**  
**Now, you sound like Artemis.**

Diana laughs, but stops when she notices that Lyla has stopped walking and her eyes have turned pale.

**DIANA**  
**What is it? What's wrong? Lyla?**

Lyla's eyes return to normal and she looks out over the water.

**LYLA**  
**The world is about the change...**

Diana turns in the direction of Lyla's gaze and sees a horizontal column of black smoke moving toward the beach. The smoke pour from out the back of a United States military jet plane. It crashes on the beach and explodes in a fireball.

**DIANA**  
**Hera...**

EXT. SHORELINE - DAY

Amazons on horseback, including Diana and Lyla, converge on the wreckage.

**SCYLEIA**  
**What is it?**

**XANTHIPPE**  
**Some sort of machine? A flying machine?**

Diana, Lyla, and Artemis move to the bulk of the debris where the burning cockpit of the jet appears empty. Antiope is there, holding a piece of charred metal in her hands. Circe is with her.

**ANTIOPE**  
**It is not of Themyscira. **

**CIRCE**  
**The metal appears much weaker than our enchanted metals.**

Antiope hands the metal fragment to Diana, who is able to crush it with her bare hands.

CRASH! All are taken by surprise as the ejected pilot's seat slams down to the ground just behind them. We barely get a glimpse of the PILOT, wearing a USAF uniform and helmet, before a torn red and white parachute covers him.

Nervous Amazons approach the parachute with caution. They hear moaning coming from underneath and there is some movement.

**PILOT**  
**Son of a... bitch!**

Artemis tears a whole in the parachute just as the pilot, STEVE TREVOR (late 20's), ruggedly handsome, pulls off his helmet. He sees that he is surrounded by women.

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Oh, that was probably poor phrasing.**

Most of the women are shocked to encounter the first man to set foot on Themyscira in over one thousand years. Diana takes action and punches him in the face, knocking him unconscious.

EXT. ROYAL PALACE - DAY

Led by Diana, the Amazons from the shoreline approach the palace, some carrying fragments of the crashed plane. Artemis carries an unconscious Steve Trevor, ejected seat and all, over her shoulder.

INT. THRONE ROOM - DAY

From a concealed door behind the throne wall, Hippolyta emerges, wearing the spectacular red garments of a Themysciran queen. Upon seeing Steve over Artemis' shoulders, she marches straight for Diana.

**DIANA**  
**Mother, I bring news...**

Before Diana can say another word, Hippolyta grabs her by the arms.

**HIPPOLYTA**  
**Are you hurt?**

**DIANA**  
**What? No, I...**

**HIPPOLYTA**  
**Are you sure? Are any of you injured? Has he harmed you?**

The Amazons shake their heads 'no' in response.

**HIPPOLYTA**  
**Get something to tie him down. **

**SCYLEIA**  
**Yes, my Queen.**

**HIPPOLYTA**  
**What do we know? How has he come here?**

**ANTIOPE**  
**He arrived in some sort of flying machine. The technology is advanced, but weak by our standards. **

**CIRCE**  
**There must be some magical element to it for it to have passed through the barrier.**

Scyleia returns with Minewa and some rope. She secures Steve to his seat while Minewa examines him.

**MINEWA**  
**He is an... unremarkable specimen.**

**ARTEMIS**  
**He's so... tiny.**

Steve groans and opens his eyes. He sees all the Amazon women eyeing him with mixed levels of suspicion, disdain, and curiosity.

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Oh god, I crashed in Vegas?**

The Amazons exchange puzzled glances.

**ANTIOPE**  
**Is that man's language? It's so unrefined.**

Steve hears Antiope speaking Greek. He tugs on his hands, which he now realizes are bound together by rope.

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Yup, definitely Vegas.**

Circe places her hand on Steve's head. A pulse of green energy moves back and forth from her hand and his head.

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Whoa, hello, lady. Nice to meet you, too.**

**CIRCE**  
**It shouldn't be too difficult for my magic to translate this Neanderthal's blather. But don't anger at me if it still comes out sounding like a bunch of coughs and grunts.**

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Hey, I understood that last part.**

**HIPPOLYTA**  
**I am Hippolyta, Queen of Themyscira, ruler of the Amazons. I demand to know who you are and how you came to be here.**

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Right, uh, your Queen-ness. See, I got this funny thing where I don't really answer questions when I'm, you know, tied to a chair.**

Xanthippe unsheathes her sword and holds it against Steve's throat.

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Not helping.**

She lowers the sword and points it at his crotch.

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**On the other hand, perhaps I've misunderstood the seriousness of these particular circumstances. My name is Captain James T. Kirk of the starship Enterprise. My mission is to explore strange new worlds and this one, off the charts, qualifies.**

Diana steps closer. Steve recognizes her as the one who punched him and recoils. She reads the name off his uniform.

**DIANA**  
**He's lying. This says S. Trevor.**

**HIPPOLYTA**  
**The lasso of truth should pry free his tongue.**

Diana nods and leaves.

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Lasso?**

INT. ARMORY

Lavish swords, axes, crossbows, and armor of gold and silver hang from the walls of the six-sided room. Price pieces, some encrusted with jewels, sit on pedestals in front of the far wall, illuminated by columns of light.

There is the red, blue, and gold royal ARMOR OF ATHENA. To its left sits the AEGIS BRACELETS, Victorian silver indestructible armbands about seven inches in length. To the right of the armor is the glowing LASSO OF TRUTH, which hums with an inner power that belies its unassuming presence.

Diana approaches the three specimens of power with reverance, holding only for an instant to admire their beauty before removing the lasso from its place.

INT. THRONE ROOM

Diana approaches with the lasso in hand.

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**(to Hippolyta)**  
**Since I have been bere, I've been punched, tied up, insulted, threatened with a sword, and I ain't particularly appreciative of the dirty looks I've been getting from giganta over there.**

He motions with his head in the direction of Artemis.

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**I've got an inch in my collar tells me she's got designs on damaging my person, whether I talk to you or not. Now, if you all plan on charging me with something, I demand my phone call. Which one of you has a cell phone? No one? Come on, room full of young women, not one of you is packing an iPhone in your toga?**

Hippolyta motions to Diana. The Princess throws the loop end of the lasso around Steve and tightens it around his stomach and arms.

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Oh, good, more rope. That's a little tight, though, darling.**

HIPPOLYTA  
Who are you?

The lasso glows brighter yellow.

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**My name is Major Steve Trevor, United States Air Force, service number 121-37-8909. The hell? Why did I just tell you that?**

**CIRCE**  
**The lasso compels the truth from the weak minded.**

**HIPPOLYTA**  
**How did you come here?**

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**I am a test pilot. I was flying an experimental stealth jet out of Edwards Air Force Base when my navigation system malfunctioned. Without warning, I experienced what felt like a collision and lost attitude control. I made several attempts to re-orient the craft, but was unsuccessful and forced to eject. **

**CIRCE**  
**Then, it was a war machine he was flying.**

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Actually, there's a Democrat in office.**

**HIPPOLYTA**  
**You mean to tell us that your arrival on our island was purely accidental?**

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**I mean to tell you that I don't know where I am or how I got here and that I am very attracted to no less than eight of you in this room.**

Xanthippe points her sword at Steve again.

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Okay, nine.**

**CIRCE**  
**We should kill him.**

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Eight.**

**CIRCE**  
**He knows too much, has seen too much. If we were to let him return to man's world, he would tell them of us and they would come searching for us. If we imprison him here, his presence would be a blight on us all. **

**DIANA**  
**No, mother, we can't just kill him. He hasn't done anything wrong. He has not harmed us.**

**CIRCE**  
**He is a man. His presence is harmful. They are savage.**

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Hypocritical.**

**CIRCE**  
**We risk Hera's favor.**

**DIANA**  
**He couldn't have come through the barrier if Hera did not permit it. It is a sign. He is a messenger.**

**CIRCE**  
**He is a test, a test of our faith in Hera's divine protection and all that she has given us. Need I remind everyone what happened when last one of us was tempted by the outside world.**

A chill registers on the faces of all the Amazons... except for Diana, who doesn't understand Circe's assertion.

**DIANA**  
**What happened? What is Circe talking about, mother?**

**HIPPOLYTA**  
**(to Antiope)**  
**What say you, sister?**

**ANTIOPE**  
**Man is dangerous. I don't need to tell you that.**

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Do I get a vote?**

**HIPPOLYTA**  
**Until we know more about his flying machine, and how exactly he came to be here, we will keep him in the tower. Circe, I want you to study his craft, learn all you can about it. No one is to have any contact with him. I want constant patrols along the shoreline in case any of his people come looking for him. Once I am satisfied that the threat to Themyscira has past... he will die.**

Artemis removes the lasso from around Steve then picks him up, chair and all, as the crowd disbands.

**DIANA**  
**Mother, no!**

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Oh, this is bullshit, lady. I am a pilot in the United States Air Force. You can bet your ass they're going to be looking for me, and when they find me, you are toast.**

**HIPPOLYTA**  
**Diana, return the lasso to the armory, and then meet my in my quarters. I would speak with you.**

**DIANA**  
**I have nothing to say to you. **

**HIPPOLYTA**  
**Then, you will listen.**

Everyone leaves except Diana, holding the lasso, and Lyla.

**DIANA**  
**You were quiet.**

**LYLA**  
**There is more to friendship than complete agreement in all things. More to love than this, as well, I think.**

**DIANA**  
**Like loyalty.**

**LYLA**  
**More, even, than that. Children have a way of challenging themselves by stepping out onto slender branches. They go as far as they think they can and still have the branch support their weight. Then, they grow older and become parents, and their children look at them and say "Why did you never go farther out on the branch?" Generations pass and eventually a particularly bold child goes too far and the branch breaks.**

**DIANA**  
**Is that what you think? That I go too far? Maybe you do not realize it, but for those who live in the sky, if the branch never breaks, you will never walk along the ground.**

Diana storms off.

**LYLA**  
**But to walk along the ground is to be farther from the sun.**

INT. QUEEN'S QUARTERS  
Queen Hippolyta waits with Minewa by her mother's personal shrine to Hera. The candles from before are still there, but they are unlit. Diana enters.

**DIANA**  
**It is not right. How can we hold ourselves above men and care so little for justice?**

**HIPPOLYTA**  
**Is that what you think I am doing? Disregarding justice?**

**DIANA**  
**Mother, he has done nothing wrong. His presence here was a mistake, not an attack. You cannot condemn an innocent person to death when they have committed no wrong against us. That is not the Amazon way.**

Hippolyta picks up one of the candles from the shrine. She smells the wick.

**HIPPOLYTA**  
**And if it should be discovered that it was an attack? There are those who have managed to fool the lasso in the past. If we let him return, he will tell them how to find us and more will come. What of his king? Can you vouch for his intentions, as well?**

**DIANA**  
**So, what if they do come? Would it be so bad? Is it not time for us to finally re-enter the world, instead of hiding from it? We are not the fair damsels who once made for easy prey. We are strong now. We can meet them on even ground.**

**HIPPOLYTA**  
**(to Minewa)**  
**Interesting, being on this side of the conversation.**

**MINEWA**  
**You do not have to make the same mistakes your mother did.**

**DIANA**  
**What are you two talking about? Why is it, today, so many feel it necessary to speak as if I have left the room?**

**HIPPOLYTA**  
**Diana, I have told you many times the story of your birth, but there is much about that time you do not know. Days before I conceived, I set out to enter man's world against the expressed wishes of my mother. **

**DIANA**  
**That's what Circe meant.**

**HIPPOLYTA**  
**Yes. I felt that it was time to bridge the gap between the two worlds. Our lives had grown so tiresome, so stagnant. I felt our people needed to grow in order to survive and hardly found convincing the superstitions and legends that all men were inherently evil. But before I was one hundred yards from the palace, I heard Antiope's cry and I knew something horrible had happened. When I returned, I found that my mother, your grandmother, had stabbed herself in the belly and taken her own life.**

**DIANA**  
**Is that why no one speaks of her to me?**

**HIPPOLYTA**  
**Our race has survived all these years through the revival. When my mother took her life, I had not yet conceived a child, though I was many years past the age to do so. If something had happened to me after she killed herself, but before I had given birth, our lineage would have died, and that life could never be replenished on Themyscira. To take her own life, and leave our people vulnerable to that, was a tremendous dishonor.**

**DIANA**  
**An Amazon would never...**

Hippolyta looks to Minewa for help.

**MINEWA**  
**I treated her wounds myself, more than once. Many, many times, in fact. Being Queen of the Amazons comes from more than just birthright. She is the strongest, most beautiful and holy of us all. And only the most holy of us all is fit enough to bear the child of a god.**  
**Diana looks at her mother, not comprehending.**

**HIPPOLYTA**  
**Ares. He came to my mother, over and over, against her will. But rather than give birth to the son of war, and introduce strife to our peaceful island paradise, she cut his child down inside her own womb each time.**

**DIANA**  
**(appalled)**  
**Hera...**

**HIPPOLYTA**  
**I never knew. She suffered in silence many more years than she had to because of me, because I had refused to conceive. She could not sterilize herself. She had to protect our bloodline, but she could not fight him. So, she did what a mother does. She spared her child. She humored my rebellion for years... so that I could be a child.**

**DIANA**  
**Does Ares... does he come for you?**

**HIPPOLYTA**  
**Once. He is not your father, but the day you were conceived, he tried. Hera stopped him by placing you within me. And he has not tried since. I'm not sure why. Perhaps Hera forbids it. Why I should garner such favor, the pitiful servant I've been, when my pious mother did not, I do not know. But I do know that sometimes the innocent must suffer to protect their world. Steve Trevor cannot be allowed to return to man's world and he cannot be allowed to remain here. I'm sorry, but once we have learned all he knows and how he came to be here, he is to be put to death. For our sake, let us pray his sacrifice is enough to save us all.**

**DIANA**  
**So, we sacrifice the innocent. And then what? We pretend he never existed? Because we are afraid? That is the Amazon way? That is Amazon justice?**

**HIPPOLYTA**  
**That is Amazon life. Aa Queen of the Amazons, I have a duty to Hera and my people to protect that life.**

Diana storms out.

Hippolyta turns back to the shrine. She kneels down in front of it and closes her eyes.

**HIPPOLYTA**  
**Think she'll leave it at that?**

**MINEWA**  
**Would those words, spoken by your mother, have stopped you at that age?**

**HIPPOLYTA**  
**Diana is not me.**

Minewa laughs and heads for the doorway.

**MINEWA**  
**Of course, she is.**

Minewa leaves. Hippolyta prays. 


	3. Chapter 3

INT. DIANA'S QUARTERS - NIGHT

A visibly upset Diana stares out her window at the moon. In the distance, she spies the tall prison tower. A single candle flickers in the lone barred window at the top of the tower.

**DIANA**  
**I want to be alone.**

**ANTIOPE (O.S.)**  
**Those who seek justice from an unjust world often feel more alone than they are.**

Diana turns from the window to see Antiope standing in her doorway. The woman holds a familiar book in her arms.

**ANTIOPE**  
**I have been your mother's companion for many years. I knew her when she was your age; young, impetuous, ready to stand up in front of the world and tell it how to behave. I looked up to her so much in my youth. She was so strong, independent, full of dreams. I wanted to be like her. Since she became queen, I have seen some of those sensibilities overshadowed by her responsibility to her people, but they are still there, hidden beneath the royal veneer... and I admire her even more now than I did then. **

**DIANA**  
**You're saying I should admire a woman who would put an innocent man to death?**

**ANTIOPE**  
**What I am saying is that the greatest thing I have done with my life is to love your mother. It has made me who I am today. How much do you love your mother?**

Antiope steps over to Diana by the window, takes the book from under her own arm and places it on the sill. She opens it to a specific page.

**ANTIOPE**  
**How does that love inform who you are?**

Antiope leaves. Diana reads from the book.

EXT. PRISON TOWER - NIGHT

The sheer granite wall of the tower prison extends ten stories into the air. The slightest flicker of candlelight can be seen through a barred window at the top. Throughout the island, we see well-armed pairs of Amazons on patrol.

**STEVE TREVOR (O.S.)**  
**(singing)**  
**I hear the ticking of the clock. I'm lying here the room's pitch dark. I wonder where you are tonight.**

INT. STEVE'S CELL - NIGHT

Artemis stands watch at the top of a steep stone staircase. Through a tiny window in the oak door of the cell, we see Steve on a cot over by the window.

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**(singing)**  
**No answer on the telephone. And the night goes by so very slow. Oh, I hope that it won't end, though. Alone. Till now, I always got by on my own. I never really cared until I met you...**

**ARTEMIS**  
**Must you keep singing that?**

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Sorry, I don't do requests.**

The sound of footsteps approaching. Artemis stands at attention as Diana reaches the landing.

**DIANA**  
**I would speak with the prisoner alone.**

**ARTEMIS**  
**My orders were clear, Princess. No one is to have any contact with the prisoner.**

Diana pulls out a sword. A tense moment passes. Steve watches with great interest through the tiny window in his cell door.

Diana hands the sword to Artemis.

**DIANA**  
**Your sword.**

**ARTEMIS**  
**Am I to repay this act of contrition by looking the other way while you converse with this wretched male?**

**DIANA**  
**No. I return your honor to you because you are a beautiful woman who I am proud to call my sister. But I will punch you in the face if you do not do as I say.**

Artemis laughs, then looks serious.

**ARTEMIS**  
**I leave him to you, then. The male voice is like rocks against my ears, anyway.**

Artemis leaves. Diana approaches the door.

**DIANA**  
**You are to be beheaded in the morning.**

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**So, you're talking to me, now? Who the hell are you people? What are you, some kind of feminist terrorist organization?**

**DIANA**  
**We are Amazons.**

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**That's cute, but it doesn't exactly answer the question.**

**DIANA**  
**To which god do you pray?**

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**I'm not really much for praying.**

**DIANA**  
**You do not pray to Ares?**

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**To be honest, I was raised Protestant. But Jesus and I ain't exactly on speaking terms.**

**DIANA**  
**So, you believe in this Jesus god of yours, but you do not pray to him? Then, it is as if you believe in nothing.**

Diana turns to leave.

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**You want to know what I believe? I believe what's being done to me is unfair. I believe that I am being wrongfully persecuted when I have done nothing to you. And I believe that you know it. **

**DIANA**  
**You are a man and a heretic. Why should I care what you believe?**

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**The same reason you asked. The same reason you defended me to the Queen back there. I'll admit, I haven't quite figured out what that reason is yet. Maybe you're just a good person trying to do what's right.**

Diana approaches the cell door.

**DIANA**  
**And maybe you flatter me in hopes I will be so enamored by your charms that I will free you from captivity.**

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Is it working?**

**DIANA**  
**Actually, I find you repugnant. Your body lacks elegance, your face is hairy, your speech is without refinement, and you smell.**

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Have you ever heard of Stockholm Syndrome?**

**DIANA**  
**No.**

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**I totally have it.**

**DIANA**  
**You're going to die tomorrow.**

Diana turns and heads for the stairs. As she descends, Steve pounds on the door.

**STEVE TREVOR (O.S.)**  
**You can't do this to me! You know this is wrong! If you let them kill me, my death will be on your conscience the rest of your life, Princess! You have to save me!**

EXT. PRISON TOWER - NIGHT

Diana exits the tower. Artemis is outside with Xanthippe and Scyleia. They exchange a nod and Diana walks off.

EXT. CIRCE'S CHATEAU - NIGHT

At the top of a hill, far from the center of the island, Circe's Chateau looms like a dark cathedral. Diana, holding Antiope's book, walks toward the entrance in awe of blackened statues dedicated to fallen warriors. They hover in mid-air, not on pedestals, and they move, slowly, locked in perpetual battle with beasts and other warriors.

A horse cries out. Diana turns to see it and other farm animals staring at her from behind a fence. A HOODED FIGURE, hunched over with its face obscured from sight, brushes the horse's coat.

INT. CIRCE'S CHATEAU

The wind blows freely inside. There is no roof. All of the furniture has been oddly stacked in the corners to make room for the PLANE parked in the middle of Circe's home. It has the markings of the USAF, a fighter jet, but it's clearly been modified. The wings point forward, a bit inorganically, and instead of wheels, the landing gear consists of four feet-like extensions.

Distracted by the plane, Diana fails to notice Circe lurking in the shadows.

**CIRCE**  
**A great deal of the craft was destroyed in the crash. It took some doing, but I managed to rebuild and augment it with my magic.**

**DIANA**  
**Circe, I did not see you. It is an incredible feat. Truly, the power of your magic grows more and more impressive.**

**CIRCE**  
**I trust your mother sent you for my report.**

**DIANA**  
**Yes, of course. What have you found?**

**CIRCE**  
**It is a complex piece of machinery, largely electronic, though its propulsion system utilizes some sort of processed fuel. It is highly maneuverable, quite fast, and armed with two self-propelled projectile weapons of limited range, but fairly impressive destructive power.**

**DIANA**  
**(disappointed)**  
**Then, it is a war machine, after all.**

**CIRCE**  
**I do not believe so. The projectiles may simply be for self-defense. While certainly capable of levelling a building or two, I believe the overall design of the craft supports the male's claims that its primary purpose was to elude enemy detection.**

**DIANA**  
**To spy on us?**

**CIRCE**  
**(shakes head)**  
**I managed to pull some map files from the plane's computer system and...**

**DIANA**  
**Computer system? What is that?**

**CIRCE**  
**(stumbling)**  
**My mistake, I- I only know from my magic. The plane itself contains schematics and names for the parts and...**

**DIANA**  
**Circe?**

Circe waves her hands and uses her magic to display a holographic rendering of the Earth in front of Diana as pulled from the computer core of the plane.

**CIRCE**  
**Like a mechanical book. The computer operates the vehicle and contains information. Some of that information was maps of man's world and we do not appear on any of them. The plane believes itself to be over a city called Las Vegas, Nevada. Our island must be over that city.**

**DIANA**  
**Steve was telling the truth.**

**CIRCE**  
**So it would seem. Which is why we are going to have to find a way to break him out of the tower and return him to man's world.**

Diana steps back, surprised.

**CIRCE**  
**I assume that's why you brought me the Book of Enchantments. **

**DIANA**  
**I thought... It was your idea to execute him in the first place.**

**CIRCE**  
**I have advised your mother enough years to know her will before she voices it. My supporting her decision before she made it helps me to operate above suspicion.**

Circe extends her hand for the book. Diana places the book in Circe's hand.

**DIANA**  
**I have clearly underestimated your talent for deceit.**

**CIRCE**  
**You are not the first to do so.**

Circe quickly thumbs through the book.

**CIRCE**  
**Yes, here it is. I can cast a spell over the craft's engines so that a rift will open in the barrier when you and Steve draw near to it.**

**DIANA**  
**Me?**

**CIRCE**  
**I'm not going to let you break him free just to put him into an armed plane he can use against us, nor am I willing to hand over his plane to him or his king after I have augmented it with my magic. They could use that technology against us. I will help you send him home, but I won't put my life, or the lives of my fellow sisters, in the hands of a man. The spell will last long enough to allow for your return, but if you want to save him, you're going to have to go to man's world. Is his life that important to you?**

**DIANA**  
**I will not stand idle before injustice. **

**CIRCE**  
**More and more like your mother every day.**

**DIANA**  
**There is still the matter of how to free Steve without being seen by Artemis or any of the patrols.**

**CIRCE**  
**I believe I can be helpful there as well. But if you are going to man's world, I recommend you go prepared.**

Diana wonders what Circe means.

INT. STEVE'S CELL - NIGHT

Using fabric from his uniform and a wooden leg from his cot, Steve pries the metal bars on his windows loose by twisting the fabric tighter and tighter. He checks over his shoulder to make sure no one heard the noise as the bars dislodge from the stone.

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Teacher always said my mouth was going to get me into trouble. You talk and talk and talk and no one's going to want to be around you, she said. Bite me, Mrs. Wilcox.**

As we pull farther back, we see that Steve is completely naked except for his underwear and boots. He has used the fabric from his cot and the rest of his uniform to fashion a makeshift rope. One end is tied to the cot frame. He throws the free end out the window and climbs up onto the ledge.

EXT. PRISON TOWER - NIGHT

Holding onto the rope, Steve looks down. He is very high up, much higher than he had realized, and the rope doesn't extend as far as he had thought it would. He weighs his options.

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Falling ten stories, beheaded, falling ten stories, beheaded? Why couldn't I have creash landed in Vegas?**

He climbs out. Inside the cell, the cot drags along the ground and is then pulled up, becoming wedged in the window. Steve drops a few feet with this happens and his body tenses.

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Dammit, dammit, dammit! Okay. Beheaded, definitely beheaded.**

He climbs back up to the window, but when he gets there, he realizes that the cot is now wedged and in his way.

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Crap.**

**DIANA (O.S.)**  
**Going somewhere?**

Steve turns his head. Standing there, on the wing of an invisible plane, is Diana, dressed in the Armor of Athena, the Aegis bracelets, with the lasso of truth at her side and her golden tiara atop her head.

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Uhhhh...**

She extends her hand. He hesitates. After a beat...

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Yeah, sure, what the hell?**

He grabs Diana's hand and she pulls him onto the wing. Meanwhile, Circe climbs out of the cockpit as the plane hovers.

**CIRCE**  
**The male should be able to fly the plane. The controls are essentially the same. **

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Wait, is this my plane? How is it invisible?!**

**DIANA**  
**Do you want to talk? Or do you want to live?**

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Mama Trevor told me, never argue with the angels.**

Steve climbs into the cockpit.

**DIANA**  
**Thank you, Circe.**

Diana climbs into the seat behind Steve.

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Hey, where are you gonna go?**

**CIRCE**  
**Don't worry about me, pet.**

Circe's hands glow green. A second later, she disappears.

**DIANA**  
**Let's get going before someone gets it in their mind to look up.**

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**You don't have to tell me twice.**

Steve his the controls. The cockpit closes and they're away!

INT. INVISIBLE PLANE - NIGHT

Diana takes a final look back as the island paradise she has called home her entire life shrinks in the distance.

**DIANA**  
**How long until we reach your world?**

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**This is my first time doing this on purpose, angel, but I figure we should be reaching that magic shield thingy right about... now.**

EXT. THEMYSCIRAN SKY - NIGHT

The plane glows ever so slightly green as it impacts with the previously unseen barrier. A smoldering hole is created and sunlight can be seen on the other side before it seals up behind them.

EXT. NEVADA DESERT - DAY

The black hole in the sky shrinks fast and closes completely seconds after the invisible plane punches through. The cloaking device fails, leaving the plane visible, but it flies true.

INT. INVISIBLE PLANE - DAY

Diana looks down at the new sights, eager for her first glimpse of man's world. She sees desert and looks disappointed.

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Yeeee-haw!**

**DIANA**  
**This is not how I pictured man's world. Where are the cities? The gardens? Have your kind laid waste to them all?**

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Relax. We got plenty of sights to knock your boots off just as soon as we get back to base.**

Steve fires up the radio.

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Edwards, this is Falcon and Major Steve "Rockwell" Trevor, flying in over the beautiful Nevada desert, a little late, but no less charming. Come in, over.**

The tip of Diana's sword extends past Steve's head on the right. He sees it and swallows.

**DIANA**  
**What do you think you are doing?**

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Uh, checking in? Gotta let them know to clear us a parking spot.**

**DIANA**  
**I have no intention of handing myself, or this plane, over to your military.**

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**I'm sorry. I was under the impression I was being rescued.**

**RADIO (V.O.)**  
**This is Edwards AFB, copy that, did you say Falcon?**

**DIANA**  
**Turn off the communication device and get us on the ground.**

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**We're in the middle of the desert.**

Diana moves the sword closer to his neck.

**DIANA**  
**Do it, now!**

**RADIO (V.O.)**  
**Uh, Steve? Is that you, you crazy son of a...**

Steve shuts off the radio and starts to descend.

INT. EDWARDS COMMAND CENTER - DAY

LIEUTENANT JULIUS (25) mans the radio. He tries everything to raise Steve, but his obvious frustration indicates his efforts go for naught. GENERAL EILING (50), a cantankerous hardened soldier type, hovers over the much younger officer.

**LIEUTENANT JULIUS**  
**I'm sorry, sir. It definitely sounded like him, but I can't raise him on comm.**

Across the command center, basically a bunker with walls of computers and officers performing thousands of different tasks at once, COMMANDER LORRY (35), handsome, discovers a peculiar blinking light on a three-dimensional digital map.

**COMMANDER LORRY**  
**General Eiling, I've got something.**

Eiling crosses to investigate.

**COMMANDER LORRY**  
**It's definitely the Falcon's beacon, sir. It appeared out of nowhere, but... I don't know. It's giving off a strange signal. **

**GENERAL EILING**  
**Strange how?**

**COMMANDER LORRY**  
**It's like there's more signal there than there should be, like it's been amplified somehow. A lot.**

Eiling turns. He meets the gaze of two FBI agents; ETTA CAIN (30) and MARK VERAS (mid 30's).

**CAIN**  
**This is it, General. **

**VERAS**  
**Time to get out there. Fast.**

Eiling grunts.

EXT. NEVADA DESERT - DAY

The plane lands, harrier style. The cloak disengages and the cockpit opens. Diana forces Steve to the ground by the tip of her sword.

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**This is some rescue. I'm starting to think I was better off in my cell. You're just going to leave me out here in the middle of the desert? With no food or water? Or sunblock?**

**DIANA**  
**It is not my intention to cause you any harm.**

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**You're pointing a sword at me!**

Diana lowers the sword and climbs back into the plane, in the front seat this time.

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Where are you even going to go? You go home, I can't imagine your people are going to be too thrilled with you after you let me go.**

Diana eyes the controls, perplexed.

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Come on, I promise I'll show you all the sights; Disneyland, Sea World, Dodgers Stadium. You're going to be a big hit in Los Angeles. I'd be happy to show you around. I'll even buy you one of them twenty dollar hot dogs, just don't leave me out in the middle of the damn desert!**

She flips a switch. The cockpit closes, then opens again.

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Wait a minute. You don't know how to fly her, do you?**

**DIANA**  
**If a man can fly, so can I.**

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Of course, I never meant to imply that I, someone of such unfortunate chromosomal tendencies, could ever possess a skill that outshines your own innate perceptivity of the way things work. But that doesn't change the fact that you don't know how to fly a plane. How could you? You live on a tiny little island. When would you even need a plane?**

Frustrated, Diana leaps out of the cockpit, marches over.

**DIANA**  
**You will teach me.**

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**There's lots of things I could teach you, angel, but I can't teach you how to fly a multi-million dollar plane.**

She lifts the sword to threaten him, but he grabs her wrist and performs a standing cartwheel around her arm, twisting the sword from her grasp. He backs away, sword raised. Diana is impressed, but unafraid.

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**And I wouldn't teach you, even if I could. You know why? Because I've had just about enough taking orders from you and being thrown about and threatened by swords. Around where I grew up, people show each other a little thing called respect. **

**DIANA**  
**Ah, respect.**

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**That's right.**

**DIANA**  
**So, because you're a man, and I am a woman, I should put your wishes first. **

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**I am the one with the sword.**

**DIANA**  
**Perhaps I should only approach you with my head bowed and offer to wash your feet.**

She steps closer, head bowed.

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Uh, what?**

**DIANA**  
**I am but your humble servant. I am for you and you alone. I seek to offer myself to you and service you sexually.**

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**What?!**

In a flash, she swats the sword out of his hands and kicks him in the face. He goes down, hard. She picks up her sword as he struggles to remain conscious.

**DIANA**  
**This military of yours, they don't teach you how to carry a sword?**

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Must have missed that in basic. Sorry, angel.**

**DIANA**  
**Why do you keep calling me that?**

He stands, dusts himself off.

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**You saved my life, kind of like a guardian angel. Now, I'm thinking maybe you're more of the avenging type.**

**DIANA**  
**It sounds more like a pet name.**

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**It's a compliment.**

**DIANA**  
**I don't like it. My name is Princess Diana of Themyscira and we are not so familiar that I welcome your addressing me using such a colloquial term.**

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**All right, fine. I'm sorry... Diana.**

Diana looks away at something in the distance.

**DIANA**  
**What is this?**

Steve looks off in the direction of Diana's gaze. In the distance, ten heavily armed military vehicles approach at high speed along with a dual helicopter escort.

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Oh, them? Well, funny thing. That witch friend of yours did a great job of putting the Falcon back together, but next time, you might want to tell her to disable the tracking beacon.**

Diana backs up to the plane, nervous. They are quickly surrounded. Eiling, Veras, and Cain step forward. When he sees the General, Steve stands at attention and salutes.

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**General Eiling, sir.**

The General salutes, but keeps his eyes on Diana.

**EILING**  
**Good god, Major, where are your clothes?**

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Long story, sir. I assure you, it will be in my full report. **

**EILING**  
**I look forward to reading it. At ease.**

Steve relaxes.

**EILING**  
**(to Steve)**  
**Who do we have here?**

Eiling motions to Diana. She overhears. Before Steve can answer...

**DIANA**  
**I am Princess Diana, daughter of Hippolyta, Queen of Themyscira and the Amazon women. Are you this man's king?**

**EILING**  
**I am his superior officer, General Eiling, United States Army.**

**DIANA**  
**Then, you are responsible for his actions?**

**EILING**  
**I am responsible for the actions of those under my authority, yes.**

**DIANA**  
**The Major was found trespassing on our island. This was an unwelcome intrusion and a direct violation of our laws and sovereignty. For this, he was imprisoned and sentenced to death, but I have returned him to you, unharmed. **

**EILING**  
**That's very much appreciated.**

**DIANA**  
**You will show your appreciation by respecting our borders in the future. **

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**It's confusing, General, but near as I can tell, these Amazons live on an invisible floating island in the sky. Damndest thing I've ever seen.**

**EILING**  
**Thank you, Major.**

Eiling steps closer to Diana, with Veras and Cain in tow, practically ignoring Steve in the process.

**EILING**  
**(to Diana)**  
**I'm afraid there's been a bit of confusion, Miss-... Princess. You see, we've only just recently become aware of your island. While we certainly respect your right to privacy, your borders are inside our borders. This presents certain security complications. Perhaps, if we could open up a dialogue-**

**DIANA**  
**My terms are not open to negotiation. If we desired interaction with your kind, we would have initiated contact ourselves. If our position changes, the Queen will send a special envoy to meet you on even ground. Until such a time, you are instructed to stay away from Themyscira. Any further violation will be construed as an act of war. **

**VERAS**  
**Is that a threat?**

**DIANA**  
**One you would be wise to consider carefully.**

**CAIN**  
**General, Princess, this doesn't need to escalate. As a show of our good faith, perhaps the Princess would like to come back with us to our base, as an honored guest. We could sit down, talk, get to know more about each other. **

**DIANA**  
**I am not an Ambassador.**

**EILING**  
**Nor am I.**

Tense moments. Agent Veras whispers something to the General.

**EILING**  
**Then, perhaps, this is where our first encounter between our peoples needs to come to an end. We'll be taking back possession of our plane, now.**

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Uh, General, sir, that's not really gonna go over.**

**DIANA**  
**This plane is Amazon property.**

**VERAS**  
**Actually, it's property of the United States of America.**

**DIANA**  
**It ceased to be yours when it violated our territory. We rebuilt it. We augmented its systems. Half of its technology is Amazon. The plane is ours.**

Eiling confers with his entourage.

**VERAS**  
**We must have the technology on that plane and all of the information in its computer. **

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Yeah, well, you're not gonna find it easy to take it from her. She is no pushover, let me tell you. **

**CAIN**  
**She's not even armed.**

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**One of her people picked me up in my ejector seat, over her head, with one arm. She moves like lightning and hits like a truck. I'm telling you, General, if you try and take that plane from her, it is not gonna be pretty.**

Eiling looks to Veras.

**VERAS**  
**So, she's tough. She's also carrying a sword.**

**EILING**  
**That's our plane.**

General Eiling motions to his men. They move into motion and take up firing positions, their weapons aimed at Diana. Meanwhile, overhead, the helicopters spread to the sides, flanking her position. She's surrounded.

**EILING**  
**Princess Diana, that plane is property of the United States. You will hand it over to us and return to your home or we will take you into custody. **

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Wait a minute, how you expect her to do that, if you take the plane?**

**EILING**  
**Stay out of it, Major! Agent...**

Agent Cain pulls Trevor away.

**DIANA**  
**So, everything we were told about man's world is true. You care nothing for justice. You take what you want and you want everything you see.**

**VERAS**  
**It's the law!**

**DIANA**  
**A law conveniently shaped to suit your needs and disregard my rights.**

**EILING**  
**This doesn't have to be difficult. **

**DIANA**  
**Yes, General, it does.**

Diana pulls the lasso of truth from her belt and twirls one end around the nose of the plane. She yanks it tight.

**DIANA**  
**You want the plane? You can have it.**

Incredibly, Diana pulls and the plane drags along the ground with the weight of a light stone. SOLDIERS scatter as she swings the plane around and bashes apart several of the parked vehicles. The plane and vehicles explode.  
Steve, Cain, Veras, and Eiling duck down take cover behind a humvee.

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Holy shit!**

**VERAS**  
**That woman just declared war against the United States. **

**EILING**  
**(to his men)**  
**Take her down!**

Soldiers open fire on Diana. She is shaken and knocked to the ground. They hurt her, but don't pierce her skin. She holds up her bracelets to shield her face, and several of the bullets ricochet off them and are shot back in the direction of the men. Like lightning, faster than any typical human, she withdraws in the direction of a range of mountains.

**EILING**  
**Pursue, pursue!**

Men scramble to get back into their humvees and chase her. The helicopters dart off after her.

INT. HELICOPTER - DAY

The HELICOPTER PILOT gets a good view of Diana running at full speed, pulling away.

**HELICOPTER PILOT**  
**Mother of god, she's fast.**

EXT. NEVADA DESERT

The helicopters have trouble keeping up as she races faster and faster toward the mountains. They fire missiles. Two strike just beyond her and create a huge crater she leaps and clears by a hundred feet. Even she is shocked by her own agility.

**DIANA**  
**Praise Hera.**

One of the helicopters swings out ahead and opens fire with automatic machine gun rounds. The bullets appear slower to Diana, like softballs from a slow pitch batting cage machine. She deflects them in the directions of the second helicopter, taking out its rotary blades.

INT. HELICOPTER

The pilot struggles to keep control.

**HELICOPTER PILOT**  
**We're hit! We're hit! We have to break off. Going in for an emergency landing!**

EXT. SPRING MOUNTAINS - DAY

Diana climbs the mountains quickly, leaping in controlled bursts. Weapons blazing, the second helicopter follows her up the mountain, but can't stay higher than she does. She throws trees and boulders at them.

INT. HELICOPTER II

**HELICOPTER PILOT II**  
**Are those trees? Is she throwing trees at us?**

EXT. SPRING MOUNTAINS

Diana chops a tree down with one swipe of her sword and catches it as it falls. She hurls it at the helicopter, clipping its tail, forcing it to break off. Satisfied that it's gone, she runs.

EXT. NEVADA DESERT

Agents Cain and Veras stand by their vehicle as General Eiling listens to the radio inside.

**RADIO (V.O.)**  
**Sorry, sir, we lost her. Over.**

Veras looks at Cain who looks at Steve. He leans back against the hood of the humvee.

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**So, anybody got any water? Or... pants?**

He smiles an "I told you so".

EXT. ROYAL PALACE - NIGHT

Things are calm, except for the screaming.

**HIPPOLYTA (V.O.)**  
**What do you mean, escaped?!**

INT. THRONE ROOM - NIGHT

Artemis, Xanthippe, and Scyleia stand before the throne, heads bowed. Circe and Antiope are by the Queen's side.

**ARTEMIS**  
**It appears... he went out the window.**

**HIPPOLYTA**  
**(to Circe)**  
**I thought you said you sensed no magic on him. How could he have escaped through the window lest he took to the sky and flew away?**

**CIRCE**  
**I could not begin to guess, my Queen.**

Minewa steps into view from behind the throne.

**MINEWA**  
**The Armor of Athena, the Aegis Bracelets, and the lasso of truth have gone missing from the armory.**

**HIPPOLYTA**  
**Diana. No.**

**ANTIOPE**  
**Perhaps, he escaped on his own, kidnapped Diana, and stole the artifacts.**

ALL look at Antiope. She shrugs, as if to say, "I tried."

**HIPPOLYTA**  
**(to Artemis)**  
**Find them.**

**ARTEMIS**  
**Yes, my Queen.**

All disperse, except for Hippolyta and Circe.

**HIPPOLYTA**  
**He will take her to man's world.**

**CIRCE**  
**She does not understand the danger that awaits her there. They may already be in man's world.**

**HIPPOLYTA**  
**Hera protect her if that's true.**

**CIRCE**  
**What if you could protect her?**

**HIPPOLYTA**  
**What are you saying?**

**CIRCE**  
**I may be of some assistance in this matter. I have spent many years studying magic. I could try a locator spell to find her, but I would need the assistance of someone with a strong psychic connection to Diana. A blood relative. **

**HIPPOLYTA**  
**What do you need me to do?**

**CIRCE**  
**Come with me, to my chateau. From there, I can reach out to her, even if she is beyond the barrier. I can bring her home to you.**

Circe smiles. Hippolyta stands.


	4. Chapter 4

EXT. SPRING MOUNTAINS - NIGHT

Diana, frightened and alone, wades through the darkness. She looks up at the stars in the sky.

**DIANA**  
**These are my stars, but... they seem so much farther away. Hera... Mother... help me.**

A helicopter with a spotlight flies by overhead. She hides. It passes.

She walks a great distance until she reaches the summit. Her eyes grow wide as she peers over the horizon and sees the city of Las Vegas in the distance, like an oasis of lights.

**DIANA**  
**Wow.**

After some hesitation, she leaps.

EXT. HIGHWAY - NIGHT

Diana leaps down and then out of sight of an Army checkpoint manned by soldiers searching vehicles bound for Las Vegas. She leaps over them.

Diana clumsily lands on the shoulder of the highway as a speeding car nearly clips her. She leaps off road and crouches down. She has never seen a car before and only after watching several pass by does she build up enough courage to approach the road again. She walks towards the outskirts of the city along the side of the road.

Eventually, a taxi slows down. The CABBIE, a middle aged black woman, rolls down her window.

**CABBIE**  
**Hey, your car break down?**

**DIANA**  
**What?**

**CABBIE**  
**How'd you get out here in the middle of nowhere?**

**DIANA**  
**Oh. My plane... exploded.**

**CABBIE**  
**Shit. Thought I was having a bad day when I popped a tire on the way to the airport. Get in.**

The cabbie motions to the backseat. With some trepidation, Diana gets in. She is almost too big for the taxi and has to hunch over so her head doesn't hit the ceiling.

INT. TAXI - NIGHT

The cabbie smiles at Diana through the rear-view mirror.

**CABBIE**  
**I'm guessing from the get-up you work at Caesar's?**

**DIANA**  
**Caesar? My aunt told me he was dead.**

**CABBIE**  
**(laughs)**  
**I like that. You've still got your sense of humor working. Love the costume by the way. Very authentic looking. The tiara's a bit much, but I'm totally digging the dominatrix thing ya got going with the whip.**

**DIANA**  
**It's a lasso.**

**CABBIE**  
**Sweet. So, what's your name?**

**DIANA**  
**Diana, Prince-**

She stops, re-thinks sharing her identity.

**CABBIE**  
**Diana Prince, huh? Sounds British. You don't have the accent, though. I'd know. Used to date me a Brit. Smoked like a chimney. Hell of a kisser, but he wasn't worth the bullshit, you know?**

**DIANA**  
**Yeah.**

Diana has stopped listening. As the taxi moves into the city of Las Vegas, she becomes transfixed on the different sights, sounds, and people.

**DIANA**  
**This city... I've never seen such a marvel. It's beautiful.**

**CABBIE**  
**Yeah, it's something.**

The cabbie honks the horn. Diana is surprised.

**CABBIE**  
**Hey, get outta the way, ya scumbag!**

ANOTHER DRIVER flips off the cabbie and then moves his car into a different lane.

**DIANA**  
**That man just did as you commanded.**

**CABBIE**  
**It's all in the inflection.**

**DIANA**  
**Then, you are not one of man's slaves?**

**CABBIE**  
**That some kind of crack about my being black?**

**DIANA**  
**What does the color of your skin have to do with anything?**

The cabbie looks back at Diana with suspicion.

EXT. CAESAR'S PALACE - NIGHT

Caesar's Palace is like its own city inside the city of Las Vegas. The enormous buildings, the sprawling fountains, the transplanted shrubbery, it's all a fantastic modern take on ancient Rome and the closest thing to him Diana has encountered since she arrived in man's world.

The cabbie pulls up to the main entrance. Diana exits and the cabbie leans over to talk to Diana through the window.

**CABBIE**  
**That'll be $22.70.**

**DIANA**  
**Oh, I'm afraid I haven't any currency to offer in exchange for your services.**

**CABBIE**  
**(laughs)**  
**I'm just bustin' ya, girl. I'm not gonna charge you. After your plane blew up, I figure you got enough problems. Just remember me if you ever need a ride or anything. Number's on the side. **

**DIANA**  
**I will remember you, and your generosity. Thank you, sister.**

**CABBIE**  
**Sister?!**

Diana shuts the door and walks inside.

INT. LOBBY - CAESAR'S PALACE

Diana's eyes are wide as she enters the magnificent lobby. The room is round with a magnificent fountain at center, atop which stands statues of three half-naked women. The dome ceiling, muted tones, and mosaic art are all inspired by Ancient Rome.

A ROMAN SOLDIER walks by. He frightens Diana at first and she unsheathes her sword.

**ROMAN SOLDIER**  
**Great sword. Looks real.**

He walks off. She stands there, confused. A family of tourists runs up to her; a MOTHER, FATHER, and DAUGHTER. The mother and daughter stand on either side of Diana as the father takes their picture.

**FATHER**  
**Everyone say cheese.**

**MOTHER AND DAUGHTER**  
**Cheeeeeese.**

**DIANA**  
**Cheese?**

The flash of light from the camera startles Diana.

**FATHER**  
**That's great. Now, take one of me, but like she's going to cut my head off.**

The father hands the camera to the mother and leans his neck close to Diana's blade. The daughter acts like she's horrified. The mother snaps the picture.

**FATHER**  
**(to Diana)**  
**Great, thanks so much.**

The family walks away. Diana, still confused, is again caught off guard when the hotel manager, PEDRO (40), approaches.

**PEDRO**  
**What have I told you people about the swords?**  
**He tugs on the sword in her hand. At first, she refuses to let go, but she doesn't sense that he's threatening and let's him take it. He's surprised by the weight and almost drops it. With a little more effort, he sheathes it for her.**

**PEDRO**  
**What if you had cut him by accident? The hotel would have been liable. We could have been facing a lawsuit! Who are you anyway? I don't recognize you from any of the staff meetings.**

**DIANA**  
**I am not part of Caesar's imperial guard.**

**PEDRO**  
**You're not? Oh, my goodness. I am so embarrassed. I'm terribly sorry. I assumed you were part of the show. I didn't realize you were a patron. My, you folks really do get into the spirit of things. I beg your pardon. Have you checked into your room yet?**

**DIANA**  
**I... have not.**

**PEDRO**  
**Oh, okay, well, the concierge desk is right over there. You can talk to Walt. He'll give you your room key, complementary chips you can use any time on the casino floor, and don't forget our special discounts on shows. Tonight, we have the comedy stylings of Mr. Drew Carey, and tomorrow night... Celine! **

**DIANA**  
**Thank you. **

**PEDRO**  
**You're very welcome. And enjoy your stay at Caesar's.**

Diana observes the strange man as he walks away, then approaches the concierge desk. WALT (32) is there, though he looks a little too slimy for the uniform. He's clearly attracted to Diana.

**WALT**  
**Welcome to Caesar's, beautiful, how may I help you?**

**DIANA**  
**I'm told you have a room for me.**

**WALT**  
**Do you have a reservation?**

**DIANA**  
**Regarding what?**

**WALT**  
**How are you paying?**

**DIANA**  
**I do not have any of your currency, but that man over there told me to see you and you would give me a room.**

**WALT**  
**(grins)**  
**Did he? Oh... that Pedro. I'm gonna owe him big for this. If you'll just step this way.**

Walt motions for Diana to step behind the counter. He shouts out to an unseen employee.

**WALT**  
**Alex, I'm taking ten. Cover the desk.**  
**(to Diana)**  
**If you'll just step into my office.**

Diana walks into the office first. Walt checks out her ass.

**WALT**  
**Hey, Alex... better make it twenty.**

He steps into...

INT. WALT'S OFFICE

Walt locks the door to the office. There is a desk with a computer and a couch across from it.

**WALT**  
**Please, have a seat on the couch.**

Diana sits. Walt sits next to her, very close. He stares at her breasts. She grows uncomfortable.

**DIANA**  
**Is this to be my room?**

Walt answer her by throwing himself at her cleavage.

INT. LOBBY - CAESAR'S PALACE

A loud crash is heard coming from inside the office. Several PATRONS look worried. Pedro tries to keep them calm as he races behind the counter.

**PEDRO**  
**Everything's fine. Nothing to worry about. Probably just a lamp tipped over.**

Pedro and ALEX races to the door. It's locked. Pedro snaps his fingers at Alex.

**PEDRO**  
**The key. The key!**

INT. WALT'S OFFICE

Diana has Walt by the neck. She's pushed him half-way through the wall.

**DIANA**  
**Did I give you permission to touch me?**

**WALT**  
**I thought...**

**DIANA**  
**Thought what? That because I am a woman and you are a man that I would submit to you?**

Pedro and Alex burst through the door.

**PEDRO**  
**What's going on in here?**

**WALT**  
**This crazy bitch is trying to kill me?**

**DIANA**  
**He stuck his head between my breasts and licked me.**

**PEDRO**  
**Is this true?**

**WALT**  
**I thought she was a hooker. Look at the way she's dressed.**

**DIANA**  
**My armor was forged by Hephaestus.**

**WALT**  
**And God bless him.**

Pedro approaches slowly, his hands raised.

**PEDRO**  
**Please, miss, if you could just put him down. I can assure you, Caesar's Palace has a strict policy against sexual harassment and he will be dealt with harshly.**

She releases Walt. Pedro grabs him by the arm and practically throws him out the door.

**PEDRO**  
**Get your things. You're fired!**

Walt leaves. Diana fumes.

**DIANA**  
**Mother warned me man's world would be like this. I thought she was just being overprotective and superstitious. I could not have been more a fool.**

**PEDRO**  
**Please, allow me to make this up to you. I would hate to see this one former employee's conduct affect how you perceive us and your experience here. We truly are focused on building loyalty through a unique combination of unsurpassed services, amenities, and entertainment, all of which we would be happy to offer you free of charge... should you be willing to overlook this little incident.**

Diana understands.

**DIANA**  
**You said you had a room for me.**

**PEDRO**  
**(to Alex)**  
**Get the keys to the Octavius suite. Now!**

Pedro smiles to Diana as Alex runs out of the office.

EXT. CIRCE'S CHATEAU - NIGHT

Behind the chateau is a barn where Circe's animals sleep, except none of them are sleeping. It is dark, but well taken care of. By torchlight, Circe leads Queen Hippolyta to the last horse stall. She clears some of the hay from the ground to reveal a hidden door. She opens it and stands to the side.

**HIPPOLYTA**  
**You know the way.**

Circe nods and enters first.

INT. CRYPT

Circe descends the steep stone stairwell until they reach a dark crypt. At the far end is a pile of hay where a single GOAT picks its head up to gaze upon the approaching light.

In the center of the room is a wooden table with a kind of crystal in the center. The book given to Diana by Antiope is next to it. The crystal glows green.

**CIRCE**  
**Please, my Queen, have a seat.**

Circe pulls out the far chair and Hippolyta sits, her back to the goat. Circe mounts the torch on the wall and sits opposite the Queen. Hippolyta notices the familiar book.

**HIPPOLYTA**  
**Where did you get this book?**

**CIRCE**  
**All will be revealed, soon. **

**HIPPOLYTA**  
**I have never understood your obsession with magic, but if it helps to find Diana, I will be eternally indebted to you.**

**CIRCE**  
**This is the stone of transmutation.**

**HIPPOLYTA**  
**Transmutation?**

Circe runs her hands over the stone. It glows greener. Behind Hippolyta, the goat stands and begins to mutate.

**CIRCE**  
**Yes, with it, it becomes possible to change the nature or form of a thing.**

Circe reaches out and takes Hippolyta's hands and presses them against the stone.

**HIPPOLYTA**  
**How is that going to help us find Diana?**

**CIRCE**  
**Actually, the truth is, before I tell you where your child is, I was hoping to introduce you to mine.**

Hippolyta tries to pull her hands back, but Circe holds them tight against the stone. Meanwhile, the goat finishes transforming into the Hooded Figure from before. We see from the torchlight that he is horribly disfigured, like his face never finished growing.

He stalks Hippolyta from behind, hunched over and carrying a knife. He stabs the Queen in her side. Blood spills from the wound as she screams.

Quickly, Circe pulls the table and chairs away as the Hooded Figure drags Hippolyta over to the pile of hay and throws her down. He yanks the knife from her side and runs to Circe. A steel cell cage wall drops from a hidden slot in the ceiling, locking Hippolyta in.

Circe waits for Hippolyta to stagger to her feet. A proud Queen, she hobbles over to the cage bars and leans against them as she stares at Circe with venom.

**HIPPOLYTA**  
**Why?**

Circe smiles and pets her hunched over son, like a dog.

**CIRCE**  
**Isn't he beautiful? Has a bit of a violent streak, I'll grant you. He gets that from his father; Ares, in case you were wondering. Can you see the resemblance? I can. Every time I look at him, I see his father's face staring back at me. Do you remember that face from the night he came for you? Do you remember how his breath felt against your neck? Or what his claws were like as they tore open your skin?**

Circe takes the blood-soaked knife from her son's hand.

**CIRCE**  
**I remember. Because when Hera saw fit to spare you, Ares came to me. As a god, only the fittest of mortal women are suitable to bear his young, only the queen of the Amazons will do. But when you did not satisfy his lust, his hunger lived on, and he came to me, again and again. And did Hera intervene on my behalf? NO! And so, where you got to be queen, living with your beautiful gift, Diana, the pride of all Themyscira, I have lived here, taking care of the hideous, deranged, bastard son of war. I call him Strife.**

Weakened by her bleeding wound, Hippolyta falls to her knees Circe bends to keep at eye level, shows the Queen the knife.

**CIRCE**  
**With this blood, I will show the Amazons their Queen is dead. And when they see that, do you know what it will mean? It will mean that the Princess becomes queen. It's just a shame that she is in man's world now, far from the protection of her fellow Amazons, Themyscira, and Hera. What do you think he will do to her?**

Hippolyta screams.

**HIPPOLYTA**  
**Circe, please. You cannot do this. I am sorry for what happened to you. If I had known, I would have gathered all our armies to defend you. I know, most people don't get to choose between war and peace. No one chooses to be a victim. But the decisions you make here today are your own. Free me. Do not take up the sword against your fellow sisters. I beg you, do not deliver Diana into his hands.**

Unmoved, Circe stands and heads for the exit.

**CIRCE**  
**How arrogant you are to think you could shelter her from an entire world.**

Before leaving, she points at Strife.

**CIRCE**  
**I have lived many years in pain, in suffering, having to nurture that. Now, I leave you, in the pit and in the darkness. You live with it.**

Circe leaves.

Hippolyta breathes heavily as she nurses her wound. She looks at Strife, who eyes her from the darkest corner of the room.

**STRIFE**  
**Are you my mommy, now?**

Hippolyta cries.

EXT. CIRCE'S CHATEAU - NIGHT

Circe approaches on of her horses with the transmutation stone in one hand and the knife in the other. She stabs the horse. It screams and dies.

The transmutation stone glows bright in Circe's hand as the horse's carcass mutates into Hippolyta. She buries the stone in a pile of hay, then transports herself and the corpse away.


	5. Chapter 5

INT. OBSERVATION ROOM - EDWARDS AIR FORCE BASE

General Eiling steps into a small room outside the debriefing room where Agent Cain interviews Steve. Agent Veras is already there, observing.

**EILING**  
**Local authorities just received a complaint from an ex-employee at Caesar's Palace. It seems they fired him after he was assaulted by one of the guests.**

**VERAS**  
**Why do I care?**

**EILING**  
**He described the assailant as a six foot tall bodybuilder. Apparently, she put him through a wall and threatened to cut him in half with a sword. **

**VERAS**  
**Send your men.**

**EILING**  
**I have a team on the way.**

**VERAS**  
**One team won't be enough. I want tanks, helicopters, SWAT, the national guard. Have the local police department setup a perimeter around the building and hold her there until they arrive.**

**EILING**  
**First of all, I don't take orders from the FBI. It's a courtesy that you're here. The President wanted an expert in the paranormal to help advise. So, you're here to advise, and that's it. Second, you can't just turn the Vegas strip into a warzone.**

Veras' eyes burn bright red as he turns to face Eiling. The General is mesmerized.

**VERAS**  
**You are a general, in command of the most powerful war machine the world has ever known. You earned that rank through battles won in the Middle East, one of my very favorite parts of the world for some time now. You have done well for me, General, killed many, but I am war. Without me, you would be nothing. Now, do as I have commanded.**

Eiling's nose bleeds. Beads of sweat dot his forehead.

**EILING**  
**I will do as you have commanded.**

Veras turns away, releasing Eiling from his trance. The General wipes the blood from his nose and leaves. Veras watches Cain interview Steve.

INT. DEBRIEFING ROOM

Agent Cain shakes her head out of sheer amazement at what she's written on her notepad. Veras enters the room from a door off to the side.

**CAIN**  
**So, let's recap, here. You were flying the Falcon when, out of nowhere, this island appeared floating in the sky. You collided with a "magical barrier", which makes the island invisible, ejected, and found yourself imprisoned by an all female society of Amazon warriors who possess superhuman strength.**

Steve points to her notepad.

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**And magic rope. Don't forget magic rope.**

**CAIN**  
**It was at this point that the Queen interrogated you and sentenced you to death, but the Princess and a witch, who had magically reassembled the Falcon and augmented its systems, rescued you from the tower and then you and the Princess flew home. **

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**That's the story.**

Cain leans back, looks at Veras. He shrugs. She shrugs.

**CAIN**  
**Okay, thank you, Major.**

She packs up her stuff.

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Wait a minute, you believe all that nonsense?**

**CAIN**  
**You have an honest face.**

She and Veras head for the door. Confused, Steve runs after them.

INT. HALLWAY - EDWARDS AIR FORCE BASE

Steve catches up with Veras and Cain.

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Hold up a tick. I just spun you a yarn that would make Peter Pan lose his pixie dust, and you're buying it? Every word, no questions asked? No breathalyzer? No psych work-up?**

**VERAS**  
**We were all there when she threw the plane.**

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**And you've got a lot of nerve. Way I see it, if you bought all that malarky, it means one of two things; either you folks down at the FBI are a few roots short of an apple tree or you knew that damn island was out there.**

Cain stops.

**CAIN**  
**Careful, Major. Around the FBI, that kind of conspiracy theory talk is what gets you sent to the basement.**

She taps him on the chest and keeps walking. He follows.

INT. EDWARDS COMMAND CENTER

Eiling has everyone on high alert. Cain and Veras head straight for him, but Steve pushes his way in front of them before they can reach him.

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**You did, didn't you? You knew even before you sent me up there. You knew I was going to crash.**

Veras gives Cain a look to signal that she should take Steve aside to talk quietly. She does so.

**CAIN**  
**Of course, we knew. There's over thirteen thousand satellites orbiting the Earth right now. There isn't a man, woman, or child on this planet who can take a piss without us knowing about it. You think we'd miss an entire damn island floating above our heads? Why? Because some magic spell has it shifted halfway into another dimension? Why do you think the Falcon was experimental in the first place?**

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**I could have died.**

**CAIN**  
**You're a test pilot. Risk is part of your job.**

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Now, you hold on just a damn minute, lady. Of course, risk is part of the job, but that doesn't mean you get to throw me out there like some worm on a hook. When I take a new bird into the sky, I expect it's after years of top minds working out all the bugs, doing everything they can to ensure my safety. A test pilot tests things to make sure what's supposed to happen actually does happen. That's not what this was. You threw me in a beaker with a whole bunch of chemicals to see if I'd explode or grow another foot.**

**EILING**  
**(interrupting)**  
**And what did you want us to tell you, Major? That there was a giant invisible island floating above Las Vegas populated by superhumans and we wanted you to go have a look? We didn't even know what it was until you came back. Every time we sent a drone in with the engine modifications, we lost contact the second it crossed the barrier. We set them up with automated return instructions and they'd come back with a bunch of blank pictures and static for video. We needed human eyes and ears and a damn good pilot who would do what they were told and report back. We needed someone who had been behind enemy lines before, and yeah, we needed a risk taker. And that fits you to a "t" doesn't it?**

Eiling marches over and grabs a folder from Cain. He opens it and reads from Steve's official file.

**EILING**  
**Major Steven "Rockwell" Trevor, decorated three times for valor during combat situations. Made your name rescuing troops trapped or held prisoner behind enemy lines; Afghanistan, Iraq, Saudi Arabia. Also reprimanded four times for taking unnecessary risks. One of your superiors was even quoted as saying "Steve Trevor has a death wish". Don't you come at me with your righteous indignation, son. We gave you your flight plan, everything you needed to survive, and your orders. And if we had told you more, you still would have taken the mission, because this is what you love. This is who you are. All we did was use you for what you love and what you're good for, and we had every right to do it, because we own your ass. And you had better stand at attention when I'm talking at you.**

In total shock, it takes Steve several seconds before he realizes he's been given an order. He, rather uncomfortably, stands at attention.  
Elsewhere and otherwise concerned, Agent Veras checks in with Commander Lorry.

**VERAS**  
**Where are we on the ground?**

**COMMANDER LORRY**  
**Local law enforcement is trying to cordon off the area. It's a lot of people. We've contacted the hotel and informed them they should begin evacuation procedures.**

**EILING**  
**I don't want her slipping through in all the confusion.**

**VERAS**  
**Make sure everyone has an accurate description of the target.**

**COMMANDER LORRY**  
**Six foot brunette carrying a sword and golden rope. Her slipping through unnoticed isn't our biggest concern, but we had an artist draw this up and faxed it over to the local PD.**

Lorry hands Veras the picture. Veras raises an eyebrow, then hands it off to Cain. It's an artist's depiction of Wonder Woman.

Steve looks at the picture, worried for her.

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Oh, Angel.**

INT. OCTAVIUS SUITE - NIGHT

Pedro escorts Diana inside her luxurious hotel suite. The carpet is an onyx marble pattern. There's a king-sized bed with silk sheets and pillows to spare, a living room, more than one big screen television. This is the kind of room where Presidents stay.

The entire far wall of the room is glass. You can keep the nightshade curtain closed or draw them open and step out onto the balcony overlooking the strip. Pedro shows her around as he speaks.

**PEDRO**  
**Of course, everything is complementary; room service, feel free to sample from the mini-bar and fridge. There's a full whirlpool in the bathroom. Order as many movies as you'd like. I'll have an additional two-thousand in complementary chips sent up for use in the casino. How does that sound?**

**DIANA**  
**This room is beautiful.**

**PEDRO**  
**Will you require anything else?**

Diana hesitates. She doesn't know how to say what she wants to say.

**DIANA**  
**I am... I am hungry**

**PEDRO**  
**I can have room service bring you anything you'd like, or perhaps a sampling of dishes from our menu.**

**DIANA**  
**Please. Thank you, Pedro. You have been a gracious host.**

**PEDRO**  
**You're very kind to say so. Now, you say you don't have any luggage with you, then?**

**DIANA**  
**I brought only what I have with me.**

**PEDRO**  
**Perhaps, then, a change of attire? I could have clothes brought to your room to try on. It may be slim pickings given your... proportions... but it would be my pleasure.**

**DIANA**  
**(smiles)**  
**I would like that.**

**PEDRO**  
**I'll have them sent right up.**

Pedro leaves. Diana marvels at her surroundings. She falls backwards onto the bed with glee.

**DIANA**  
**If only Mother could see me now.**

CUT TO:

INT. QUEEN'S QUARTERS - NIGHT

"Hippolyta's corpse" lies dead in her bed. Antiope and Minewa sob at her side. Artemis, Xanthippe, Scyleia, Lyla all appear totally distraught. Convincing tears wet Circe's face.

**MINEWA**  
**How could this have happened again? **

**ARTEMIS**  
**Why would she stab herself? Because of Diana?**

**MINEWA**  
**Never!**

**CIRCE**  
**Has any progress been made in the search for Diana?**

**ARTEMIS**  
**No.**

**CIRCE**  
**Then, we can assume the man has taken her to his world.**

**XANTHIPPE**  
**What are we to do now?**

**CIRCE**  
**With the queen dead, the title falls to her daughter, which means Diana is now queen. Since she isn't here, I believe Antiope, as the Queen's companion, is first in command.**

Antiope looks up from her sobbing. She calms herself, stands as tall as she is capable.

**ANTIOPE**  
**Hippolyta's last order was to find Diana. **

**ARTEMIS**  
**If Diana is in man's world, how can we reach her?**

**CIRCE**  
**I may be of some assistance in this matter...**

All look to Circe.

EXT. LAS VEGAS STRIP - NIGHT

LVPD floods the streets. POLICE OFFICERS set up barricades, blocking off furious pedestrians and cars from getting anywhere near Caesar's Palace. Helicopters fly overhead. Tanks and SWAT TEAMS move in.

EXT. CAESAR'S PALACE

From high above, we see the place is surrounded.

INT. OCTAVIUS SUITE

Diana admires herself in front of a Cheval mirror. She's wearing an elegant black sequin dress. She's stunning, but self-conscious.

**DIANA**  
**It isn't too short?**

Her STYLIST, a pencil-thin woman over by the bed, rifles through all manner of high-heeled shoes, but is frustrated by all of them. They are too small.

**STYLIST**  
**You're not exactly the easiest fit, honey.**

The stylist forgets about the shoes and walks over. She tugs on the bottom of Diana's dress.

**STYLIST**  
**It's good, though. With those tits, no one's going to be looking at your ass, except maybe short guys, but let them have a show.**

**DIANA**  
**Do you have anything that isn't so... revealing?**

**STYLIST**  
**That's funny, considering what you were wearing before.**

**DIANA**  
**I'm not looking to draw attention to myself. I'm hoping to leave here soon. I just... don't know where I'm going to go.**

The stylist nods.

**STYLIST**  
**How do you feel about red?**

EXT. CAESAR'S PALACE - NIGHT

Police officers escort guests from the building. Pedro runs out in a panic and finds the POLICE CAPTAIN nearby.

**PEDRO**  
**Excuse me, excuse me, I'm the hotel manager. I don't understand. Why are you evacuating? Does she have a bomb? Is this woman some kind of a terrorist?**

**POLICE CAPTAIN**  
**Must be something big. They've got the whole damn United States army descending on this place.**

Three attack helicopters circle by.

INT. OCTAVIUS SUITE

Diana wears a stunning red gown. If she walked into a bar dressed in it, any man over fifty would have a heart attack.

**DIANA**  
**This will not draw attention?**

**STYLIST**  
**Who the hell cares? It fits. You're gorgeous. I gotta find a size 16 heel. I'll be back.**

The stylist leaves.

Diana poses some more, then heads over to the windows. She opens the glass door and steps out onto the balcony for some fresh air.

EXT. BALCONY - OCTAVIUS SUITE

Diana closes her eyes and breathes in deep. Down below, guest continue to pour out of the hotel. We see tanks and police vehicles everywhere.

The sound of a passing helicopter startles Diana back to reality. Now, she sees everyone, too, including the SWAT teams entering the building.

INT. OCTAVIUS SUITE

Diana runs inside, frightened. She looks around, sees the Armor of Athena, Aegis Bracelets, and lasso of truth on the bed.

INT. HALLWAY - CAESAR'S PALACE

Armed to the teeth SWAT teams arrive on Diana's floor simultaneously via the elevator and stairs. They approach the door to...

INT. OCTAVIUS SUITE

The SWAT team crashes through the door and pours inside, weapons ready. The stylist, holding a pair of size 16 red heels, screams.

**SWAT LEADER**  
**Where is she?! Where is she?! Calm down, lady! Where is she?!**

**STYLIST**  
**She... she... went out the window.**

The stylist points. The SWAT team moves to the window.

EXT. BALCONY - OCTAVIUS SUITE

Swat Leader looks left, then right, then down. He looks inside, shrugs to his men.

**SWAT LEADER**  
**She's not out here.**

Suddenly, a discouraging sound from above catches his attention. He looks up and sees the golden lasso wrapped around the tail of one of the helicopters, dragging it down toward the balcony.

**SWAT LEADER**  
**Get down! Get down!**

INT. OCTAVIUS SUITE

Swat Leader runs back into the room and dives for cover as the helicopter explodes into the room.

EXT. CAESAR'S PALACE

At ground level, a Channel 8 News van arrives. A CAMERAMAN and REPORTER hop out. The reporter point up as flames and wreckage pour down the side of the building.

**REPORTER**  
**Get this! Get this!**

**CAMERAMAN**  
**I'm getting it! I'm getting it!**

EXT. ROOF - CAESAR'S PALACE

With most of the helicopter lodged in the building, Diana takes a running leap off the roof and swings down like Tarzan using the lasso.

EXT. CAESAR'S PALACE

The Police Captain sees Diana swinging down on the lasso. Agent Veras appears and steps up behind him to whisper into the man's ear.

**VERAS**  
**(whisper)**  
**Open fire.**

**POLICE CAPTAIN**  
**Open fire! Open fire!**

Police officers, soldiers, and even a tank open fire on Diana. Metal, glass, and fire explode from the building. Holding onto the lasso with one hand, she uses her other arm to deflect a hundred bullets away from her face before she is blown through a window on the third floor by a tank shell.

INT. CASINO FLOOR - CAESAR'S PALACE

Diana crashes through the window, tumbles down a flight of stairs, through a railing, and bounces off a row of slot machines before skidding to a stop along the ground. She staggers to her feet and hides.

Soldiers pour in and fan out. They various slot machines and games create a maze and they sweep the aisles in a line.

Diana hides behind a slot machine. She holds her side. Perhaps she's cracked a rib. A soldier walks by, gun raised. She flattens him with a forearm and disappears.

Another soldier sweeps the poker tables, making sure to check under them as he walks by. He is unprepared for the flying roulette wheel that nearly takes off his head.

The sound of the second soldier being taken out draws attention. Six converge on their downed comrade.

**SOLDIER I**  
**Is he all right?**

They all hover over the unconscious soldier as one checks his vitals. They aren't paying attention to the craps table flying at them from overhead.

As the six soldiers are smashed by the craps table, the remaining turn their guns on the direction it flew from. Automatic gunfire fills the casino as Diana dives for cover. Slot machines are blown to bits. Poker chips and playing cards fly. She is cornered.

Another problem arises. As Diana crouches down behind the slot machines for cover, she notices a SMALL BOY (6), hiding in the corner. He's shaking from fright. Their eyes meet. The trigger happy soldiers don't know the boy is there.

EXT. CAESAR'S PALACE

More soldiers rush inside. All is captured by the news crew.

**REPORTER**  
**It's like a war zone here at Caesar's Palace, Las Vegas, Nevada, as sheer pandemonium has broken out. The Army, National Guard, SWAT Teams, local police, and I even saw members of the FBI, they are all here as it appears a woman of incredible, superhuman, abilities has been discovered inside. Just a short time ago, we witnessed with our own eyes how she pulled a helicopter out of the sky and slammed it into the building.**

INT. AIR FORCE ONE

GENERALS representing all branches of the military observe the reporter's broadcast from around a large conference table. At the end of the table, the CHIEF OF STAFF holds the phone to his ear next to the President's chair. We can't see the PRESIDENT because the commander in chief's chair is turned towards the television.

**CHIEF OF STAFF**  
**I don't care where he is or what he's doing. President Whelan wants Eiling on the phone. Now!**

INT. EDWARDS COMMAND CENTER

Steve and Cain watch in horror as the Channel 8 News replays footage of Diana swinging down from the roof.

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**What the hell are they doing?**

Agent Cain please with Eiling.

**CAIN**  
**General, someone needs to take control of this situation.**

**EILING**  
**The situation is under control, Agent Cain. We sent them in there to take her down. That's what they're doing. **

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**You're taking out Vegas in primetime in the process!**

**EILING**  
**Will somebody get him out of here? I'm tired of listening to him.**

Lieutenant Julius and a pair of SECURITY OFFICERS grab Steve and start dragging him toward the exit. As Steve fights their efforts, he sees something on the broadcast that stands out. One of the shots from the cameraman shows Agent Veras standing next to the Police Captain.

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**What the...**

Steve looks over at Commander Lorry's station, where Agent Veras observes the situation with relative satisfaction.

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Agent Cain! Agent Cain, did you see it?! Did you see it?!**

Security throws Steve out and locks the door.

Agent Cain, eyes wide as she stares at the television, turns her attention on Agent Veras. She saw it.

INT. CASINO FLOOR - CAESAR'S PALACE

Thirty soldiers line up, their weapons pointed at the slot machines where they know Diana is hiding.

Behind the slots, Diana looks at the boy and makes a decision. She gets on her feet, turns, and bull rushes three of the slot machines like a football lineman. All three machines are driven straight into the line of soldiers, knocking over the entire middle section.

With Diana now in the middle of the line of soldiers, they can't fire at her, or they risk hitting each other. Though injured and outnumbered, her speed and power give her the advantage. She punches, kicks, and dodges with lightning quickness. Men are sent flying into each other and across the room.

They try to gang up on her, to tackle her, but she spins like a tornado, throwing them off. She keeps a frenetic pace. The boy watches it all, astonished.

She manages to subdue the remaining soldiers, but she hears more on their way inside. She picks up a slot machine and throws it through a nearby wall. She then scoops the boy up into her arms.

EXT. CAESAR'S PALACE

The slot machine Diana threw flies through a window. Gathered crowds, the police, and military all duck as it bounces end over end. Diana, holding the boy in her arms, leaps out the hole in the building and lands in full view of everyone.

**REPORTER**  
**The woman they're hunting has emerged from the building. Is that a child she has with her?**

The remaining helicopters shine their spotlights on Diana. Tanks, soldiers, and the police train their weapons on her.

**POLICE CAPTAIN**  
**Wait. Wait! She's got a hostage! Hold your fire!**

Diana, holding the boy, surveys the scene. If she gives up the boy, she'll be an easy target. If she doesn't, she risks his safety.  
In the crowd, a WOMAN pushes forward.

**WOMAN**  
**Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Oh my god, Jeffrey! She has my son!**

The boy, JEFFREY, turns in Diana's arms and sees his mother. He reaches out for her. Diana sees this.

**DIANA**  
**Is she your mother? Are you Jeffrey?**

Jeffrey nods. Diana leans over and puts Jeffrey down. He hesitates, looks up at her. Even at his age, he knows what will happen to her if he runs to his mother.

**DIANA**  
**Go on. You belong with your mother.**

He runs to his mother and they share a joyous embrace. Diana smiles, briefly, then turns her attention back on her attackers.

INT. TANK

A GUNNER aims the main gun at Diana. Behind him, Agent Veras appears and whispers into his ear.

**VERAS**  
**(whisper)**  
**Fire.**

The gunner pulls the trigger.

EXT. CAESAR'S PALACE

The tank's main gun explodes, launching its shell at Diana. She crosses her arms in front of her, but the explosion is so violent that it sends her crashing back inside the building.

INT. LOBBY - CAESAR'S PALACE

Diana's body crashes through the doors, through the fountain, and through the concierge desk. Soldiers converge.

**SOLDIER II**  
**We have her. Subject is secured. Repeat, subject is secured.**

Diana is breathing, but unconscious. Her body is badly beaten and bleeding all over.

INT. THRONE ROOM

We see the image of soldiers carrying Diana's unconscious body from an ambulance into Edwards Air Force Base. As we pull back, we see that this image is being projected through a crystal ball Circe has setup for all the Amazons to see. Several of them cry for their princess. The others rage.

**ARTEMIS**  
**They're going to kill her.**

**XANTHIPPE**  
**What can we do?**

Circe walks towards them from the throne, carrying the book given to her by Diana.

**CIRCE**  
**I can try a gateway spell. I don't know if my magic is powerful enough, but I may be able to open a portal to man's world, if Hera allows it.**

Antiope recognizes the book.

**ANTIOPE**  
**Where did you get that book?**

**CIRCE**  
**From the royal library, of course. There are many mystical texts contained there. Now, let me see...**

Antiope eyes her with suspicion. She knows Circe lied.

**CIRCE**  
**Here we are. Yes, yes, I can do it.**

**ARTEMIS**  
**We will take the battle to man's world. We will retrieve our sister, our queen.**

**ANTIOPE**  
**If it is war the men desire, then war is what we shall give them. Sisters, prepare for battle.**

The Amazons disperse to retrieve their armor and weapons. Lyla, Antiope, and Circe remain.

**LYLA**  
**The branch broken, they will all walk along the ground.**

**ANTIOPE**  
**Lyla?**

**LYLA**  
**Antiope, please, I beg of you. You cannot allow this to happen. War with man's world is not the only answer here. You, of all of us...**

**CIRCE**  
**Do you not see what they have done to her? Does she not deserve justice? Does she not deserve vengeance? That is your queen!**

**LYLA**  
**Death is not justice.**

**CIRCE**  
**We are Amazon warriors. We do not fear death.**

**ANTIOPE**  
**Diana has treated you as her best friend since she was old enough to say the words. She has always been kind and loving to you, as her mother was to me. I was Hippolyta's companion, and now her daughter suffers because... I stand by and do nothing and Diana's fate is my fault. Compassion and mercy no longer hold any meaning to me. I have seen too many dead queens for it to be so. I will not survive the death of another and neither will any man in that world should Diana perish by their hands.**

Circe hides a smile as she pretends to study the book.

INT. CRYPT

Hippolyta has torn her dress to use pieces of it as a makeshift tourniquet. The fabric is soaked in blood, but does the job.

On the other side of the cage, Strife approaches with some rotten bread. He pushes it though one of the holes in the cage.

**STRIFE**  
**Is hungry, mommy?**

**HIPPOLYTA**  
**As Queen of Themyscira, I order you to release me.**

Strife tilts his head to one side before receding into the shadows. He returns with some milk in a copper cup. He slides it through the bars along the ground.

**STRIFE**  
**Me take care of you, always. Me give you food and milk. Strife never forget.**

**HIPPOLYTA**  
**No, thank you.**

**STRIFE**  
**Me am strong because me eat food and drink milk. You eat food and drink milk to be strong.**

She ignores him. He grows angry, kicks the ground, and pulls on the bars.

**STRIFE**  
**Listen to Strife! Me take care of you!**

She turns away. Furious, Strife opens the cage, runs in, and tries to force the food and milk down her throat. She tries to fight, but is weak from her wound. He beats her. Food, milk, and blood stain her clothes.

**STRIFE**  
**You eat. You drink. You make Strife angry!**

Hippolyta's lip bleeds. Strife goes back and locks the cage behind him.

**STRIFE**  
**You make Strife angry.**

He sits in the corner and growls. She eyes him.


	6. Chapter 6

INT. EDWARDS COMMAND CENTER

Eiling, Veras, and Lorry huddle over a digital map of the United States. On the map, over Las Vegas, they've pinpointed the exact location of Themyscira. Nearby, Agent Cain watches Veras.

**LIEUTENANT JULIUS**  
**General, the prisoner has been secured and is prepped for interrogation.**

**EILING**  
**Good.**

Eiling, Veras, and Cain move toward the door.

**LIEUTENANT JULIUS**  
**Also, I have Air Force One on the line. The President is demanding to speak with you.**

**EILING**  
**Take a message.**

Eiling, Veras, and Cain leave.

Julius, shocked, looks at his phone with trepidation.

**LIEUTENANT JULIUS**  
**Uh... I, um... I've been instructed to take a message.**

**PHONE (V.O.)**  
**What?!**

INT. THE BRIG

Diana's feet, legs, waist, arms, hands, and neck are all secured by thick steel braces attached to the wall. A DOCTOR leaves her cell and locks it behind him just as Eiling, Veras, and Cain arrive.

**DOCTOR**  
**She should be in the infirmary. Her injuries are significant. There could be internal bleeding.**

**VERAS**  
**She's strong. She'll survive.**

**EILING**  
**That'll be all, doctor.**

The doctor leaves frustrated.

**EILING**  
**Now, young lady, I think we're in a better position to continue our previous conversation. How long has your island been floating up there in the sky like that?**

He waits for an answer.

**EILING**  
**How many of you Amazons are there? What kind of technology do you have at your disposal? How did you get to be so strong? Are you even human?**

Diana remains silent.

**CAIN**  
**(to Eiling)**  
**General?**

Eiling nods. Agent Cain steps closer.

**CAIN**  
**My name is Etta Cain. I'm very sorry to see what has happened to you. We deeply regret that our first encounter has resulted in such hostilities.**

**DIANA**  
**You think I will talk to you because you are a woman. But, even more than man, I despise the servant of man.**

**CAIN**  
**I am not a servant.**

**DIANA**  
**Those who refuse to stand up against the injustices of their society are slaves to them, even if they do not know it.**

Agent Cain takes it to heart, leaves. Eiling and Veras follow.

INT. BRIG OBSERVATION

Video screens monitor Diana from every direction. Several well armed soldiers stand ready to rush inside the brig at a moment's notice. Steve and the Doctor are there, waiting, as Cain, Eiling, and Veras enter.

**EILING**  
**Doctor, how do you think the prisoner would respond to hyoscine-pentothal?**

**DOCTOR**  
**Your men beat the hell out of her. Without a full physical examination to assess the extent of her injuries, I couldn't recommend that.**

**VERAS**  
**What about sedation? Would that make her more susceptible to suggestion?**

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Why don't you just start chopping off her fingers, one by one? See if that works?**

**EILING**  
**You want to join her in that cell?**

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Yes. Let me talk to her.**

**EILING**  
**What makes you think she'd talk to you?**

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**She trusts me.**

**CAIN**  
**No, she doesn't.**

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**I know what she's feeling.**

Steve watches her on the monitor. He sees her face, empathizes.

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**She's alone, in a strange world she doesn't understand. She probably expects to die. She's asking herself how it all got to this point, if there's anything she could have done differently. And then she gives up on that thought, frustrated by how powerless she feels. I've been where she is, General. I know what that's like. Let me talk to her. You're gonna be watching the whole thing on the monitor, anyway. I say anything you don't like, you can pull me out.**

**CAIN**  
**Let him try, General.**

Eiling thinks.

**EILING**  
**Five minutes.**

Steve goes in.

INT. THE BRIG

Diana looks up, sees Steve, then looks away.

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**How ya doin', ange- Diana?**

She looks at him, stone-faced.

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Stupid question.**

**DIANA**  
**Your healer believes I may be bleeding internally. I am refused treatment because I do not cooperate with the General's interrogation. **

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**I know.**

**DIANA**  
**And you stand there and do nothing. You will let them hurt me? You will let them leave me to bleed?**

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Just tell them what they want to know. They're going to find it all out, anyway. **

**DIANA**  
**If I had said the same to you, I would be living in paradise right now, and you would be dead.**

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**So, why didn't you? **

**DIANA**  
**Some parts of paradise are nicer than others.**

A siren wails. Steve looks at Diana and the two share a knowing stare. He runs out.

INT. HALLWAY - EDWARDS AIR FORCE BASE

Steve runs all the way out into the hallway before he catches up with Eiling, Cain, and Veras. He catches up with Cain.

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**What's going on?**

**CAIN**  
**Some sort of green lightning portal's opened up outside the base.**

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Did you say green?**

Eiling overhears and he and Veras stop walking.

**EILING**  
**What do you know of it, Major?**

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**I... it's...**

**VERAS**  
**They're coming for her.**

**EILING**  
**I want the whole base on high alert. Have Commander Lorry meet them.**

Eiling and Veras keep walking, but Steve grabs Cain's arm before she can follow.

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Wait. You saw the same thing I saw on that broadcast. Unless that guy's got a twin brother, something's not right about your partner.**

**CAIN**  
**I've worked with the man for three years. I don't know what I saw.**

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Fine, ignore that. You know what's going on here is wrong, just like you know, if her people really are coming for her, they're gonna tear this place apart, and a lot of people are gonna die. Help me get her out of here.** **Please.**

Cain thinks.

INT. THRONE ROOM

Green lightning erupts from the book in Circe's hand. It converges on a rectangular portal in front of the throne. Edwards Air Force Base is on the other side. An entire legion of armed Amazons, led by Antiope and Artemis, prepares to enter the portal.

**CIRCE**  
**I will have to stay here to keep the portal open for your return.**

Antiope watches Circe with suspicion. Lyla, unarmed and not dressed for combat, runs up to her.

**LYLA**  
**Antiope, please. Do not act in anger.**

Antiope drags Lyla to the side.

**ANTIOPE**  
**This has already been discussed. They will return Diana to us or they will die.**

She looks over Lyla's shoulder at Circe. From her belt, she pulls out a dagger and surreptitiously slips it into Lyla's hand.

**ANTIOPE**  
**Beware Circe.**

Lyla holds the dagger, confused. Antiope rejoins the troops. She nods to Artemis.

**ARTEMIS**  
**Amazons, forward!**

The Amazon army marches through the open portal.

EXT. EDWARDS AIR FORCE BASE - DAY

American soldiers, led by Commander Lorry, have gathered outside the "lightning portal". Amazon warriors pour out of the portal and take up an opposing position.

The armies stand off. Antiope steps forward. Commander Lorry steps forward and they approach each other between the armies.

INT. EDWARDS COMMAND CENTER

Eiling, Veras, and other soldiers watch the encounter on monitors.

EXT. EDWARDS AIR FORCE BASE

Antiope and Commander Lorry meet.

**ANTIOPE**  
**I am Antiope. I command the army of Themyscira. I am here to retrieve Diana, who I know to be in your custody. **

**COMMANDER LORRY**  
**My name is Commander Lorry. You are trespassing on United States property. Your army is not welcome here, and we are prepared to defend ourselves. If you wish to leave an Ambassador to discuss terms for the release of...**

**ANTIOPE**  
**Commander Lorry, do you have a family?**

**COMMANDER LORRY**  
**A family? **

**ANTIOPE**  
**Yes.**

**COMMANDER LORRY**  
**I have a wife and two children, why?**

**ANTIOPE**  
**You have a widow and two orphans.**

Antiope pulls her sword and decapitates him.

INT. EDWARDS COMMAND CENTER

Eiling and the men are stunned. Veras, cold, leaves the room.

EXT. EDWARDS AIR FORCE BASE

The soldiers are stunned. Antiope turns her back on them and raises her sword.

**ANTIOPE**  
**Amazons, attack!**

Artemis screams and the Amazon army rushes forward.

**ANTIOPE**  
**Find Diana! Kill anyone in your way!**

As the Amazon armies race by, Antiope looks back at the portal. It closes, her fears confirmed. She ignores it and joins her sisters in battle.

INT. THE BRIG

Steve and Cain enter. A pair of ARMED GUARDS guarding Diana's cell stand watch.

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**You men need to get top side. The base is under attack. The General wants all hands on deck.**

**ARMED GUARD I**  
**We were given strict orders not leave the prisoner, sir.**

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**The hell with this.**

Steve and Cain each choose a guard. They punch, kick, and disarm them with speed and precision. Each guard is knocked unconscious. Steve and Cain steal the guards' security keys and use them to unlock Diana's cell.

Diana watches them with suspicion as they enter the cell.

**DIANA**  
**What are you doing?**

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Trying to get you out of here. Your people are here. They're attacking the base.**

**DIANA**  
**Then, it is war.**

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**You need to stop it.**  
**(to Cain)**  
**How do we get these braces off?**

**DIANA**  
**Why should I?**

**CAIN**  
**(to Steve)**  
**Punch in 4-4-2-5-7.**

Steve and Cain remove the braces one by one.

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**You said you believe in justice. Well, there are a lot of good men and women out there dying right now over you.**

Freed from the last brace, Diana grabs Steve by the throat and pins him to the wall. Cain tugs on her arm to try and free him, but to no avail.

**DIANA**  
**Over you, you mean. This is your fault. If you had never come to Themyscira, this would not be happening.**

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**(choking)**  
**I know, and for my part in it, I'm sorry. But this has gotten bigger than just you and me right now. This isn't about one act or one decision or even one injustice. This is about whether or not your people and mine are going to be able to co-exist on the same side of the line.**

**CAIN**  
**Listen to him! They're not going to stop. Is that what you want? Fighting and more fighting until one side is dead?**

**DIANAYou say that because you know you will lose.**

CAIN  
I say that because there are six missiles locked on your home right now, all of them equipped with the same engine modifications that got Steve and the Falcon through the shield the first time, and if we don't stop this war before it starts, I have no doubt the General will destroy your island.

Diana drops Steve and grabs Agent Cain by the throat.

**DIANA**  
**You will tell me how to stop the missiles!**

**VERAS (O.S.)**  
**That's not going to happen.**

All turn to see Veras blocking the only exit. Steve pulls a gun, but Veras raises his hand in Steve's direction and he is propelled backwards by an unseen force. Steve smashes into the wall.

Diana releases Cain.

**CAINWhat the hell are you?**

Cain retreats over to Steve and helps him back to his feet.

**VERAS**  
**(to Diana)**  
**A long time have I waited for you, my dear. Again and again have I quenched my thirst by sour milk. Now, I come for my prize.**

**DIANA**  
**Ares.**

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Ares? What, you mean, like, the Ares? God of War, Ares?**

Veras mutates, first briefly into a creature resembling the wolf that once stalked Hippolyta, then into his armored hulking self.

**ARES**  
**In the flesh and growing more powerful than I have been in some time thanks to what's going on outside. Your two peoples have always fought with such vigor. Truly, there is no greater conflict than that between man and woman.**

**DIANA**  
**You told them how to find us. You're the reason Steve's plane made it through Hera's barrier. **

**ARES**  
**And now, having seen what has happened to their dear Princess Diana at the hands of the vile men, your people have arrived in force to exact revenge, all because you sought the just and righteous path. How I love moral outrage. It is the perfect stepping stone to hatred. My power will be fueled by that hatred. And the son you will give me will be made strong by it.**

**DIANA**  
**Not if I stop you.**

Diana steps forward, difficult as it is for her to do so. Steve puts his hand on her arm.

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Wait. Are you crazy? You're in no shape for a fight.**

She takes his hand from her arm, squeezes it, then drops it.

**DIANA**  
**I will not be mother to such strife. I will not let war pervert justice into something he can use to build his power. You must stop those missiles.**

**STEVE TREVORYou trust me to do that? **

**DIANA**  
**I suppose I'll have to.**

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Diana... Angel... I'd hate to think of you as the fallen kind.**

**DIANA**  
**I am an Amazon.**

She turns to face Ares with a look of sheer determination.

**DIANA**  
**We do not fear death.**

She launches herself forward, lowers her shoulder, and tackles Ares through several walls.

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Holy shit.**

Steve turns, finally helps Agent Cain up.

**CAIN**  
**We need to get to the command center.**

They run.

EXT. EDWARDS AIR FORCE BASE - DAY

Antiope throws her boomerang. It smacks two soldiers in the head, deflects off Xanthippe's shield, and takes out two more soldiers before flying back into her hand. She charges forward.

She meets Artemis at the entrance to one of the buildings, which is blocked by a steel door. Nothing Artemis can't handle, as the impressive redheaded Amazon walks over to a nearby plane, tears the wing off, and hurls it through the door.

**ARTEMIS**  
**After you.**

**ANTIOPE**  
**Thank you, my dear.**

INT. THRONE ROOM

Circe lounges across the arms of the throne as she observes the destruction at Edwards AFB via her crystal ball. She plucks grapes from a vine with her teeth. Lyla watches with a much greater amount of consternation.

**LYLA**  
**How can you be enjoying this?**

**CIRCE**  
**Ugh, you've never been one to appreciate a good old fashioned display of violence, Harbinger. You're sure you're even an Amazon? You're so sheepish. In fact...**

Circe raises her hand and the transmutation stone suddenly appears. It glows bright.

Lyla, frightened, pulls out the dagger handed to her by Antiope. She raises it over her head, but too late. Circe's spell mutates her into a sheep... a remarkably well dressed sheep.

**CIRCE**  
**Perfect.**

Circe chuckles.

INT. CRYPT

Hippolyta eyes the corner where she knows Strife has cloaked himself in shadow. She drags herself to the cell wall.

**HIPPOLYTA**  
**Strife, mommy wants to speak with you.**

She waits. After several seconds, Strife shuffles closer.

**HIPPOLYTA**  
**Have I told you that you have a sister?**

**STRIFE**  
**Strife has sis-ister?**

**HIPPOLYTA**  
**Yes, a beautiful young woman named Diana. Do you know what 'Diana' means? It means 'divine'. I named her that because she was a gift from the gods. She saved me, even as a baby. Through the years, I made sure to keep her very close to me at all times, because I was so afraid of ever letting that gift go. I never wanted anything to happen to her, because of the fear that I had for myself. I tried so hard to protect her. But, in doing so, I was nurturing that fear, not her. My pain, not my daughter.** **Now, I fear for her life.**

**STRIFE**  
**Me knows what is pain. Pain is make angry.**

He opens the cage. He has a long dagger in his hands.

**STRIFE**  
**Anger is make strong, is give Strife power!**

Strife brings the knife up and attacks.

CUT TO:

EXT. EDWARDS AIR FORCE BASE - DAY

Amazons and soldiers fight. After dispatching two soldiers, Scyleia looks up and sees something fly through the roof of one building, crash through a control tower, and then break through a nearby hangar/museum. Whatever it was is followed immediately by a second object moving with amazing speed.

**SCYLEIA**  
**Diana...**

Scyleia runs toward the hangar.

INT. HANGAR/MUSEUM - DAY

A giant museum held inside a massive hangar dedicated to the history of flight. Every kind of plane and flying device ever conceived of is on display, from the Wright Brothers' initial concepts to a stealth bomber to a retired space shuttle.

There's also a giant hole in the ceiling. Under the hole, a P-61 BLACK WIDOW has been smashed in half. Diana picks herself free of the wreckage and picks up a broken propeller off the ground.

Ares flies in through the hole in the ceiling and chops down on Diana with his battle axe. She uses the propeller as a sword to defend against the blow. The sheer force of his strike pushes her feet into the ground.

They fight, with Diana constantly being pushed back. She lands a few punches, and even manages to dent his helmet with the propeller blade. So he can see, he throws the helmet to the ground, revealing his face.

He is gorgeous; tall, dark, possibly the most handsome man to ever walk the Earth. His appearance is nothing like his temper or his appetite for war and violence. He punishes her with the back of his hand, sending her crashing into a wall.

**ARES**  
**Pathetic. I thought you were an Amazon.**

He kicks her in the gut as she crawls to get away.

**ARES**  
**You're not even putting up a fight. You're no warrior.**

He tries to kick her again, but she catches his boot and tries to flip him. He counters, picks her up by the leg, and smashes her into a nearby 1960's plane.

**ARES**  
**An idea crosses my mind. You don't know me. Since you've been alive, I've never been to Themyscira. Maybe you need a recognizable face to hate.**

Ares morphs into General Eiling.

**EILING (ARES)**  
**How's this? Hit me. Hit me, Princess!**

Diana staggers to her feet and marches forward, fist raised.

**DIANA**  
**With pleasure!**

She swings. He ducks and sends her flying through another plane.

**EILING (ARES)**  
**Of course, you can never get a good fight out of someone until you touch them personally.**

Ares morphs into Steve. Diana stands, blood dripping from her lip.

**STEVE TREVOR (ARES)**  
**How about it, Angel? Let's fight!**

She hesitates, then attacks. His eyes glow red and out shoots two beams of concentrated energy. Diana defends herself with her bracelets, but she is propelled backwards. Her body blasts through the forward landing gear of the decommissioned space shuttle. The nose of the massive craft hits the cement floor.

INT. EDWARDS COMMAND CENTER

Steve and Agent Cain run in and over to the General at the comm station.

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**General, you have to stop this. Tell the men to stand down.**

**EILING**  
**(into the radio)**  
**Confirmed. All of them.**

Eiling hands the receiver to Lieutenant Julius.

**EILING**  
**Stand down? I don't think so. We've been invaded.**

**CAIN**  
**You're being manipulated, General. We all are, by Agent Veras. **

**EILING**  
**What?**

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**He's really Ares, the god of war.**

**EILING**  
**Cute, Major.**

Eiling tries stepping around them, but they stand in his way.

**CAIN**  
**It's true, General. And given the mythical factors we're dealing with right now, I would think it wouldn't be too hard to believe, at this point.**

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**The Amazons want Diana back, but she's fighting Ares.**

**EILING**  
**What? She's supposed to be locked up in a cell.**

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**You're not listening. She's fighting Ares right now. We tell them where she is and they can help her. But if he kills her, they won't stop. **

**EILING**  
**I am not going to join forces with the enemy! That island and those women on it are the greatest threat in our nation's history. You saw what she was capable of. For god's sake, she picked up our plane and threw it at us. They're tearing us apart out there!** **Men are dying!**

The door to the command center flies open as a soldier's body is thrown through. Artemis and Antiope rush in and dispatch the remaining guards with ease. Artemis then heads straight for the General and trains her sword on his throat. Antiope punches Agent Cain to the ground and grabs Steve.

**ARTEMIS**  
**General...**

**ANTIOPE**  
**Major Trevor. So nice to see you again.**

Antiope presses her boomerang to Steve's throat.


	7. Chapter 7

INT. HANGAR/MUSEUM

Steve Trevor Ares moves around the front of the space shuttle stalking Diana.

**STEVE TREVOR (ARES)**  
**I grow weary of this game. Too long already have I waited to taste your flesh. You cannot hide forever. **

Steve Trevor Ares hears a noise over his shoulder. He looks, sees his reflection as Steve in a nearby window.

**STEVE TREVOR (ARES)**  
**Perhaps, the personal touch is too direct. You're an Amazon. Your chosen brand of hate is paranoia.**

Ares morphs into Veras, Armed Guard I, Police Captain, Doctor, Walt, all men.

**VERAS (ARES)**  
**It is men you truly hate, all men.**

**ARMED GUARD I (ARES)**  
**They don't deserve your trust. Any one of them can turn on you.**

**POLICE CAPTAIN (ARES)**  
**And there's no way you can know who it will be until it is too late. **

**DOCTOR (ARES)**  
**The only way to protect yourself is to keep them all at the tip of your sword.**

**WALT (ARES)**  
**Where they belong.**

**ARES**  
**That's the only way you'll ever be safe... Angel.**

Ares turns his back on the shuttle to see if she's hiding elsewhere. He doesn't notice when the shuttle's aft section lifts high up into the air.

Diana pushes up the back end of the shuttle into the air from underneath. The engines hit the ceiling of the hangar, peeling it back like the lid off a can of cat food.

Ares hears the destruction headed for him and turns just as the shuttle completes a total flip, end over end, and slams down on top of him.  
Diana stands atop the wreckage of the upside down shuttle, tall, momentarily triumphant.

**DIANA**  
**That's Wonder Woman, to you.**

**SCYLEIA (O.S.)**  
**Diana!**

Diana looks to where Scyleia has entered the hangar. In just a few leaps and bounds, Scyleia is at Diana's side up on top of the overturned shuttle. She hugs her sister.

**DIANA**  
**Scyleia. **

**SCYLEIA**  
**It's so good to see you, my queen.**

**DIANA**  
**Queen?**

Scyleia's face turns sad.

**SCYLEIA**  
**Oh, sister, I'm sorry. I had forgotten. You were gone when...**

Tears form in Diana's eyes.

**DIANA**  
**... Mother?**

**SCYLEIA**  
**She is dead.**

**ARES (O.S.)**  
**And, now, so are you.**

The sound of a blade crushing a spine. Scyleia falls forward, lifeless, into Diana's arms. Ares' axe is embedded in her back. He stands behind her, battered, but very much alive... and angry.

**DIANA**  
**Sister!**

Ares leaps forward and kicks Diana in the face. She tumbles backwards, dropping Scyleia from her arms. Ares reclaims his axe and pounces on Diana. He grabs her by the hair and leaps through the hole in the ceiling.

EXT. ROOF - HANGAR/MUSEUM - DAY

Ares lands atop what's left of the roof, Diana in his clutches. He faces her in the direction of the mountains and keeps his axe blade to her neck.

**ARES**  
**Keep a watchful eye, Queen Diana of Themyscira. Even from so far away, you'll have an excellent view of the golden age of war.**

INT. EDWARDS COMMAND CENTER

Eiling smiles at the end of Artemis' blade.

**EILING**  
**It doesn't matter what you do to me. You've already lost. I already gave the order.**

**ANTIOPE**  
**What order?**

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Missiles. They equipped six missiles with modified propulsion systems based on the engine specifications of my plane. **

**EILING**  
**Right at this moment, they're headed straight for your precious little island in the sky. They will pass through the barrier and level the entire island.**

**ANTIOPE**  
**There are over two thousand of our sisters still on Themyscira. All our children are there. You would murder them all!**

**ARTEMIS**  
**Let me tear out his throat. He will not see the moment of his victory!**

**EILING**  
**I am a soldier. I gladly give up my life for my country.**

Lieutenant Julius picks himself up off the floor. He reads from a computer display tracking the missiles bound for Themyscira.

**LIEUTENANT JULIUS (O.S.)**  
**Sir! There's a problem.**

Surprised by Julius, Antiope prepares to throw her boomerang at him, but Agent Cain steps in the way.

**CAIN**  
**Wait!**

**EILING**  
**What's the problem, Lieutenant?**

**LIEUTENANT JULIUS**  
**The missiles, sir. They reached the barrier, but they didn't go through.**

**EILING**  
**What?!**

INT. THRONE ROOM

Circe watches the shocked expression on the General's face with sheer amusement. She laughs.

INT. EDWARDS COMMAND CENTER

Lieutenant Julius checks again. Agent Cain confirms it.

**CAIN**  
**He's right. I still have them on radar.**

**EILING**  
**That's impossible.**

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**It is possible. It just happened!**

**ANTIOPE**  
**(to Steve)**  
**Themyscira is safe?**

**CAIN**  
**Yes, but Las Vegas isn't!**

EXT. LAS VEGAS SKY - DAY

Six missiles fly through the air straight for Las Vegas.

EXT. ROOF - HANGAR/MUSEUM

Diana struggles against Ares' grip.

**ARES**  
**See how they destroy themselves? The entire city will lay in ruins and their own government will be responsible. The people's rage will burn like the fires of Hades' pits. Six-hundred thousand people turned to ash. There will be insurrection and this world will enter into a new era of conflict which will fuel my power for centuries.**

**DIANA**  
**I will stop you!**

**ARES**  
**You cannot even save yourself. You weak, pathetic, woman!**

Ares laughs.

INT. EDWARDS COMMAND CENTER

Eiling struggles, but Artemis' grip is too strong.

**EILING**  
**Abort the strike! Let me go, I have to abort the strike!**

**ANTIOPE**  
**You invade our home, butcher Diana, and attempt genocide against every last Amazon in existence, and now you want our help to save you?**

**EILING**  
**There are 600,000 people in Las Vegas.**

**ANTIOPE**  
**Your people.**

**EILING**  
**Please!**

**CAIN**  
**Listen, I know you're a warrior race, but do you really want this many deaths on your conscience?**

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**You came here for Diana. Right now, she is out there, fighting for her life against Ares.**

**ARTEMIS**  
**Ares?**

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**This whole thing has been his doing. He's here, now, and this is exactly what he wants. He wants this war and he wants Diana. He wants you to let those missiles hit and have hundreds of thousands of people killed. He's feeding off it, and if you let them hit the city, he may even be strong enough to kill her.**

**ANTIOPE**  
**How do I know you aren't lying to save your people?**

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**You're just going to have to trust me. **

**ANTIOPE**  
**Trust you? Look at what you have done, all the trouble that you have caused. Hippolyta is dead and her daughter may be next. I see you and I know nothing but hatred the likes of which I never knew existed. You ask me to trust you. Can you give me even one reason why I should consider such a mindless course?**

Steve breathes in.

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Because Diana did.**

Antiope fumes as she carefully considers his words. She looks at Artemis. Tense moments.

**ANTIOPE**  
**Let him go.**

Artemis releases Eiling. He sprints over to the comm.

**EILING**  
**(into the radio)**  
**This is General Eiling. Abort the strike. Authorization code Alpha-Charlie-2-2-9-Echo. Repeat, abort the strike!**

They all watch the blips on the computer screen.

EXT. ROOF - HANGAR/MUSEUM

Ares tightens his grip on Diana as they both watch the skyline with anticipation.

EXT. LAS VEGAS SKY

The missiles move closer... closer... and spark. Their engines cut out and they fall harmlessly from the sky before reaching the city limits.

EXT. ROOF - HANGAR/MUSEUM

Ares grows impatient. No boom.

**ARES**  
**No. No! They should have struck the city by now!**

A loudspeaker is heard from far away.

EXT. EDWARDS AIR FORCE BASE - DAY

Amazons and soldiers alike cease fighting to listen to the announcement coming in over the loudspeaker.

**EILING (V.O.)**  
**This is General Eiling. A truce has been reached. Cease fire. Cease fighting.**

**ANTIOPE (V.O.)**  
**Sisters, this is Antiope. I confirm the truce. Stand down.**

Slowly, but surely, all fighting ceases.

EXT. ROOF - HANGAR/MUSEUM

Diana smiles at the announcement. Ares staggers, like he's been weakened, but he keeps his grip on Diana and his axe.

**DIANA**  
**You hear that, Ares? There is peace. **

**ARES**  
**Perhaps, for them. But not for you!**

**DIANA**  
**Wrong again.**

Diana summons all her remaining strength, grabs Ares' wrist, and does a standing cartwheel, just as Steve once did to disarm her. She twists the axe right from his hand, pirouettes, and decapitates him.

Out of strength, Diana falls to her knees next to Ares' body. His head, still alive, but dying, spits at her with venom.

**ARES**  
**You think this is the end? It has only just begun. You can kill this vessel, but you cannot kill war. I am an omnipresent threat. The world will never be safe from me, nor will you, Diana. You will be mine...**

Ares' head dies. She exhales.

EXT. EDWARDS AIR FORCE BASE - DAY

The Amazons have gathered where the portal had previously transported them to Earth. Antiope and Artemis have General Eiling with them.  
Xanthippe searches the dead for Scyleia.

Steve and Agent Cain stand with the soldiers, tending to the wounded along with Diana's Doctor.

ALL turn to see Diana, beleaguered as she is, walking towards them. She cradles Scyleia's body in her arms.

**XANTHIPPE**  
**Scyleia?**

Xanthippe runs up to Diana, who hands the woman her companion's body. Diana kisses Xanthippe on the cheek and squeezes her arm.  
Diana walks over to the rest of the Amazons. As she approaches, they all kneel and bow their heads, including Antiope and Artemis.

Steve watches.

Diana puts her hand on Antiope's shoulder. Antiope looks up, tears in her eyes. Diana takes Antiope's hand and has her stand. They share a mournful embrace.

INT. THRONE ROOM

Circe, upset but composed, glares at the crystal ball as it shows Antiope and Diana mourning the loss of...

**HIPPOLYTA**  
**Circe!**

Circe looks up.

At the entrance to the throne room stands Hippolyta. She clearly favors one side, but is ready for battle. She holds a sword in one hand and Strife's head in the other.

Hippolyta throws Strife's head. It bounces and rolls along the ground until coming to a stop near the throne and Circe's foot. Circe looks at the head, then at Hippolyta. She shrugs.

**CIRCE**  
**Like father, like son, it would seem. Oh well.**

Circe raises her hand. It glows green and she disappears.

Hippolyta staggers forward, sees Antiope and Diana in the crystal ball. The sheep, Lyla, makes a noise.

**HIPPOLYTA**  
**Lyla?**

EXT. EDWARDS AIR FORCE BASE - DAY

Diana releases Antiope and turns to her sisters, who are still on one knee.

**DIANA**  
**Stand, my sisters.**

They stand.

**DIANA**  
**(to Antiope)**  
**How did you come here?**

**ANTIOPE**  
**Circe opened a portal for us with her magic, and the book. It appears to have closed.**

**DIANA**  
**(understanding)**  
**Circe...**

Steve approaches.

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Sure is good to see you, angel.**

Diana turns around to see Steve with Agent Cain.

**CAIN**  
**Ares?**

**DIANA**  
**A victim of peace... in pieces.**

Steve grins.

Suddenly, all turn at the sound of a plane approaching. Several of the Amazons arm themselves.

**DIANA**  
**Now what?**

Steve grabs her arm, shakes his head.

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Relax. I think, this time, a simple 'hello' will work a whole lot better.**

The plane lands. It is Air Force One.

MOMENTS LATER

Several SECRET SERVICE AGENTS exit Air Force One, followed by the Chief of Staff. They walk over. The Chief of Staff points at General Eiling.

**CHIEF OF STAFF**  
**Take that man into custody, immediately.**

They do. General Eiling, head down, stays silent.

**CHIEF OF STAFF**  
**(to the Amazons)**  
**The President of the United States deeply regrets the actions of those responsible for recent events and requests an audience with whichever one of you is in charge... to discuss terms of peace.**

Diana looks at Antiope.

**ANTIOPE**  
**Where you lead, we will follow.**

Diana steps forward.

**CHIEF OF STAFF**  
**Can we trust there won't be any trouble?**

Diana nods.

The Chief of Staff steps out of her way and motions towards Air Force One.

**CHIEF OF STAFF**  
**This way, ma'am.**

Diana walks.

INT. AIR FORCE ONE

Diana ducks her head as she steps inside, escorted by the Chief of Staff. Two ADVISORS are with PRESIDENT LYNDA WHELAN, a woman, standing at her desk. She walks around to greet Diana.

**WHELAN**  
**Good god, do you require medical attention? Sam, get the Doctor in here.**

Diana raises her hand, calling him off.

**DIANA**  
**I am all right, but my sisters... Many of them are injured.**

**WHELAN**  
**Of course. Sam, see to it.**

The Chief of Staff nods.

**CHIEF OF STAFF**  
**Yes, Madam President. Allow me to present to you, from the island of Themyscira... I'm sorry, this is embarrassing. I didn't get your name.**

Diana looks at him, then at the President and all her advisors. She thinks a moment.

**DIANA**  
**I am Wonder Woman.**

She and the President shake hands.

**WHELAN**  
**Lynda Whelan, President of the United States. Please, have a seat.**

Whelan sits back at his desk and motions for Diana to have a seat. She sits.

**WHELAN **  
**(to Advisors)**  
**Gentlemen, I'd like to have a moment alone with Miss... um... with Wonder Woman. Thank you.**

The advisors and Chief of Staff leave.

**WHELAN**  
**First of all, I'd like to say, on behalf of the United States' government and its people, I must extend to you my sincerest apologies for the behavior of General Eiling and local law enforcement here and in the state of Nevada. Though, as Commander in Chief, I must accept full responsibility for the actions of my people, rest assured, the General acted outside the scope of his authority, against my orders, and all of the people responsible for the crimes committed against you and your people will be brought to justice.**

**DIANA**  
**You... rule these people?**

**WHELAN**  
**(grins)**  
**I am their elected leader, yes.**

**DIANA**  
**I did not expect the leader of this nation to be a woman.**

**WHELAN**  
**If it makes you feel any better, I don't know a single person who did until the day it happened, and that includes me. Now, I would like to open up a peace dialogue with you and your nation. I'm asking what it is you would need from me to make that happen.**

**DIANA**  
**President Whelan, I left my home in an act of defiance against what I felt was an injustice to be committed, based on superstition and fear, against an innocent person. That fear was also the basis for my people's continuous isolation for several thousands of years.**

The President nods once.

**DIANA**  
**I come from a very different world, and I think our people worship at the altar of those differences. We nurture them; the mistrust and the pain that they breed. This renders us susceptible to the influence of violence, and war, and it is these things that get innocent people hurt. But today, on the brink of war, both our peoples put those differences aside and rallied around the pursuit of justice and what was right. I did not think man's world capable of that. If it is, then there can be peace.**

**WHELAN**  
**Just tell me what I can do to prove to you our sincere and mutual desire for peace.**

**DIANA**  
**My people have been stranded here by the machinations of an evil woman. We have no way of returning to Themyscira. We will need a place to live, on our own, without interference. There are many among my people who will not be as forgiving as I am. It would be best to keep us separated for a time, so I can get them used to the idea of being part of man's world.**

**WHELAN**  
**I'll make the arrangements. And I'll have my people immediately get to work on trying to figure out a way to return you to your home.**

**DIANA**  
**Good, because I have a witch to kill.**

Diana leaves.

EXT. NEW THEMYSCIRA - DAY

SUPER: ONE YEAR LATER

Nestled high up in the mountains, secluded from the rest of the world, is New Themyscira. It is a small town, sort of resembling a M*A*S*H unit, created by the Amazons using supplies from the United States government. It's a little brisk for togas, so they all wear fatigues.  
Artemis leads several Amazons in combat training. Antiope gardens. Xanthippe maintains the cemetery where Scyleia and the rest of the fallen Amazons are buried.

A helicopter, piloted by Steve Trevor, approaches a plateau on the outskirts of the small town. Waiting for it is Diana, Wonder Woman. Upon landing, he waves for her to come over, but she shakes her head. He seems confused and powers down.

Agent Etta Cain, carrying a folder, and Steve emerge from the helicopter and approach Diana.

**DIANA**  
**Agent Cain, Colonel Trevor, any progress on penetrating the barrier?**

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Sorry, angel, nothing yet.**

**CAIN**  
**There's something we'd like you to take a look at, though. There have been a number of strange murders along the West Coast, all with the same M.O.. The victims are female, single, ages twenty-five to thirty-five, and every one of them has been over six feet tall with rather striking features.**

Cain hands Diana the folder.

**DIANA**  
**You think someone's targeting these women thinking Amazons might be mixed in with the population?**

**CAIN**  
**That's our guess. **

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**(to Cain)**  
**Tell her the weird part, Candy.**

**DIANA**  
**Candy?**

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**'Candy Cain'. **

**CAIN**  
**(rolls eyes)**  
**Just another one of his stupid nicknames. **

**DIANA**  
**So, what's the weird part?**

**CAIN**  
**When the authorities arrived at each of the scenes, they found cheetah blood on the walls. Of course, you didn't hear any of this from me, and we're really just here to check up on you and see if you need anything.**

**DIANA**  
**I'll be discreet.**

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Great, so what are we waiting for? I can fly you out of here.**

**DIANA**  
**That won't be necessary. You know how I told you I've been getting stronger over the past year? How my abilities have been changing?**

**STEVE TREVOR**  
**Yeah.**

**DIANA**  
**Well, turns out, man isn't the only one who can fly.**

Steve blinks, confused.

EXT. SKY OVER NEW THEMYSCIRA - DAY

High in the clouds above New Themyscira we see a red, blue, and gold dot growing bigger by the second. Wonder Woman draws closer... flies off in pursuit of justice.


End file.
